Thé, cupcakes et plus si affinités
by M'n'M's 7
Summary: Leur point commun ? S'être faites assassinées à dix-sept ans. Leur différence ? Tout le reste. Leur problème ? S'être faites arnaquer aux portes de la mort et avoir atterri à Poudlard à une époque où elles n'avaient rien à faire. Bienvenue en 1977 !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjouur ! Peut-être que vous me connaissez, moi c'est **Mak**. Vous avez éventuellement déjà croisé ce nom d'auteur à côté de l'une de mes fics, « Ginger la Légende », qui, il fut un temps, apparaissait régulièrement dans la liste des mises à jour (cela dit, vu comme le titre est pitoyable, ça n'a peut-être pas accroché votre œil).  
>Bref : mes anciens lecteurs le savent, j'ai promis une année sabbatique niveau fics (seulement niveau fics, hein. Pas au niveau travail. Malheureusement.) Sauf que celle-là je l'ai commencée il y a quelques temps et j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance donc je me permets de la poster. Ou plutôt : NOUS avons une dizaine de chapitres d'avance. Car, très chers lecteurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que cette fic est ma première fic à quatre mains ! L'autre auteur est <strong>Menthe Sauvage<strong>, que vous avez peut-être déjà croisée sous le nom de « Nono ».

Bon bah voilà. Ca c'est fait…  
>Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je vous laisse découvrir !<p>

* * *

><p>Jane était une trouillarde.<p>

Ca, ce n'était pas nouveau. Tout le monde le savait. Jane avait peur des rats, des souris, des araignées, des abeilles, des chevaux, des fantômes, du noir, de tout. Ses amis la taquinaient souvent en lui disant : « Attention, ton ombre te suit ». Et généralement, elle sursautait, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde.

Jane, c'était moi.

Quand j'étais petite, je vivais tranquillement avec ma famille dans un village perdu d'Ecosse. Ma famille était très soudée et je l'adorais. J'avais grandi dans ce cocon chaleureux jusqu'à ce qu'on m'envoie cette lettre pour aller à Poudlard, école effrayante remplie de sorciers sans doute armés jusqu'aux dents et dans laquelle je devais passer sept ans. Je peux vous dire qu'en attendant d'entrer à Poudlard, je crevais de peur. J'ai même pensé à fuguer pour ne pas y aller, mais seule dans la nature, ç'aurait été encore pire. Bref, j'allai quand même à Poudlard.

Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Le monde des sorciers est encore plus flippant que le monde des moldus. Ils ont toutes sortes de bestioles cauchemardesques et fréquentent des endroits hantés. D'un autre côté, Poudlard fut pour moi l'occasion de me faire des amis, pour la première fois – nous étions les seuls enfants du village, là où je vivais. Au début, tout ce monde me faisait peur. Je crois que je suis toujours légèrement agoraphobe, mais disons que Poudlard a arrangé cette terreur.

J'étais dans la promotion de Harry Potter, et autant vous dire que lui, c'était un _gros_ facteur de peur. Déjà, on s'est rendus compte à la fin de l'année que notre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était Voldemort, un affreux mage noir qui voulait tuer tous les moldus et nés-de-moldu comme moi. L'année suivante, un serpent gigantesque se baladait dans les couloirs du collège pour tuer, une fois de plus, les gens d'ascendance moldue. Un an plus tard, un dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban infiltrait Poudlard alors que nous étions constamment entourés de Détraqueurs, qui sont peut-être les plus affreuses créatures que je n'aie jamais vues, et que notre professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal était un loup-garou. Bref, d'année en année, je stressais en crescendo, et ce n'était pas à cause des examens.

Vint alors la septième année. La pire, je dois dire. Sans doute parce que je suis morte à la fin, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Cette fois-ci, les Mangemorts s'étaient carrément invités au château. Dans les couloirs, je tremblais à l'idée d'en croiser un qui m'égorgerait. (En réalité, il était plus probable qu'ils me lancent un sortilège de la Mort. Plus propre.) J'ai finalement rejoint la Salle-Sur-Demande où les élèves résistaient ensemble face aux professeurs ennemis. Je n'en sortais pratiquement plus, restant avec Neville Londubat quand il ne m'y abandonnait pas pour partir en mission dans Poudlard. Alors, seule dans cette grande pièce, j'attendais, en me demandant si je le reverrais jamais. Pourquoi me gardaient-ils avec moi ? Je ne le savais pas. J'étais un poids mort, je ne servais à rien. C'était peut-être par pitié, après tout.

Le 2 mai arriva finalement. Jour de la bataille de Poudlard. Tout le monde sortit de la Salle-sur-Demande quand Harry Potter et ses deux amis fugitifs arrivèrent. C'était une sacrée surprise de les voir là. Moi, je ne voulais pas participer à la bataille. Je me ferais tuer tout de suite, j'en étais sûre.

J'ai traversé le château en évitant les _Avada Kedavra_ qui pleuvaient. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Je dévalais tous les escaliers sans me soucier de mon vertige, et quand j'atteignis l'extérieur, je dus faire un gros effort sur moi-même pour ne pas rester là, pétrifiée, devant le champ de bataille qui s'offrait devant moi. Je le contournai en courant et sortis du parc de Poudlard. Une fois de l'autre côté des grilles, je transplanai devant chez moi.

Je m'effondrai par terre et fondis en larmes. J'étais terrorisée. Je mis au moins cinq minutes à me calmer. Quand je réalisais à quoi je venais d'échapper… J'aurais pu laisser ma vie là-bas.

Je levai la tête vers ma maison et mon sang se glaça. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au-dessus et me fixait d'un air menaçant.

Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps et me levai très lentement, baguette en main. Et là, je pris la décision la plus courageuse et la plus stupide de ma vie : rentrer chez moi.

La porte était entrouverte. Je la poussai doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit. Le rayon de lune qui se faufila dans la pièce éclaira un corps. Mes yeux me brûlèrent, mais je ne pleurai pas. C'était celui de mon père. Il était allongé face contre terre et ne bougeait pas.

J'entrai à pas lents dans la pièce et lançai un _Lumos_ informulé. D'autres corps apparurent. J'eus la nausée et détournai le regard pour ne pas les reconnaître je remarquai alors qu'il y avait de la lumière à l'étage. Dans ma chambre. Le cœur battant la chamade, je montai les escaliers en ne faisant craquer aucune marche. Ma main crispée était si crispée sur ma baguette que mes ongles me rentraient sous la peau mais je n'y faisais pas attention.

Je poussai la porte. Il y avait deux personnes encapées de l'autre côté, qui se tenaient dos à moi, face à ma petite sœur qui tremblait de peur. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Jenny ! cria-t-elle.

Les Mangemorts se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers moi et j'en stupéfixai un. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de m'étonner de mon audace et surtout de la réussite de mon sort, j'étais engagée dans un combat contre l'autre. Les sortilèges fusaient à toute allure, de toutes les couleurs, éclairant la petite chambre d'une lumière irréelle. Je ne respirais presque pas, concentrée sur le moindre de mes gestes et de ses mouvements. Finalement, les cours l'AD avaient servi.

Je me sentis cependant faiblir et je regrettai de ne pas être allée à plus de séances. Je parai un coup, puis deux, puis trois, sans avoir le temps de répondre à ses attaques. Le Mangemort éclata de rire en comprenant qu'il reprenait l'avantage et me désarma d'un puissant _Expelliarmus_ qui me projeta contre le mur, m'assommant à moitié. Je sentis le goût métallique du sang dans ma bouche alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait à l'arrière de mon crâne. Mon cœur se remit à battre à toute allure et je sentis mes mains trembler.

- Je vous en prie, hoquetai-je. Pas ma petite sœur. Elle n'a rien fait. S'il vous plaît.

Le Mangemort tourna les yeux vers moi. Son masque lui donnait un regard insondable.

- Tu veux dire… elle ?

Il pointa ma petite sœur de sa baguette et un éclair vert la frappa en pleine poitrine. Son petit corps tomba par terre, inerte. Lucy venait de mourir… et je n'avais rien pu y faire.

- NON ! hurlai-je, sentant les larmes dévaler mes joues. Non, pas elle, pas Lucy !

Ils avaient tué toute ma famille… Et je ne les avais pas protégés. Si je n'étais pas sorcière, ils auraient encore vécu de longues années… si seulement j'avais été différente ! Je ne faisais aucun effort pour retenir mes larmes alors que je fixais le corps de ma petite Lucy, avec qui je jouais si souvent pendant l'été… Je ne la reverrais plus jamais… Elle était morte… et moi, j'étais seule et sans famille à présent…

- Rassure-toi, tu vas la rejoindre. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Je ne tournai même pas la tête vers le rayon vert qui fusait vers ma tête. Ce fut très rapide brusquement, tout devint noir. La douleur disparut. Le temps s'arrêta. Je n'existais plus.

Et puis, petit à petit, je remarquai, très loin, comme au fond d'un tunnel, une lumière dorée qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Sans réfléchir, je me levai et décidai de m'en approcher. Là-bas, j'en avais la certitude, je serais rassurée. Je retrouverais tous les gens qui me seraient chers et je vivrais bien. Ici, dans ce tunnel noir, j'étais inquiète. Je devais aller là-bas.

Je marchai pendant un temps. Il y avait une petite musique très agréable, et d'autres personnes marchaient autour de moi dans la même direction mais je ne les regardais pas. Seule la lumière importait.

Et puis, brusquement, je me souvins. J'étais morte. On m'avait tuée, ainsi que toute ma famille. A Poudlard, ils se battaient encore. Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais ici ? Quel était cet endroit ? Je regardai les gens… et j'en reconnus. Il y avait Colin Crivey, et Cedric Diggory, et aussi Rogue… Ils étaient blessés, couverts de sang, parfois un membre leur manquait… ils ressemblaient à des zombies.

J'étais au milieu de morts-vivants.

Je me mis à hurler de peur et tous se tournèrent vers moi. Dumbledore, qui se trouvait là aussi, me jeta un coup d'œil étonné. A côté de lui marchait Grindelwald et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Tous ces gens étaient morts… Non, je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne voulais pas aller avec eux !

Je me mis à courir en sens inverse, vers le noir complet qui me faisait presque aussi peur, et fonçai dans quelqu'un, qui s'avéra être Bellatrix Lestrange. Je me remis à hurler et celle-ci se mit à m'insulter et à me frapper. C'était un cauchemar. Je lui griffai les yeux et tandis qu'elle criait de douleur, je m'échappai.

La musique était devenue inaudible sous les cris et les protestations de tous les morts-vivants. Je ne les écoutais pas je cherchais la sortie. Vers l'endroit où je me dirigeais, il faisait absolument noir, je ne voyais même pas où je mettais les pieds. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas vers la lumière que je voulais aller. C'était un leurre, un piège, de toute évidence ! Je ne voulais pas aller là où les Mangemorts allaient je ne voulais pas mourir !

Alors que derrière moi les cris outrés se changeaient en hurlements aigus de terreur, le décor changea soudainement. Je me trouvais dans un long dédale de couloirs aux briques parfaitement noires et faiblement éclairées d'un halo bleu.

- Elle est là !

Je regardai derrière moi et mon souffle se coupa. Trois hommes portant des cornes et des ailes me couraient après, armés de baguettes. Quelques sorts fusèrent et je les évitai avec beaucoup de chance. Je me remis à courir, sans savoir ce que je faisais, morte de peur. Une fois encore, mon instinct me disait que je n'avais aucune envie de rester en compagnie de ces personnes.

Je pris à gauche, à droite, à gauche, et arrivai dans une pièce sans issue et, curieusement, meublée. Désespérée, et entendant les pas de course de mes poursuivants se répercuter à l'infini contre les murs, je renversai tout sur mon passage, espérant vainement que cela les ralentirait. Je fis tomber avec fracas une immense armoire bourrée de livres que je n'avais jamais vus nulle part ailleurs, jetai une chaise par-dessus, poussai la table, et lançai un vase à la figure du premier qui arriva à l'entrée de la salle. Celui-ci, assommé, s'effondra par terre. Je lui pris sa baguette et dressai un mur à l'entrée.

Super, maintenant, j'étais emmurée ! Bravo, Jane, pour tes idées lumineuses !

… Lumineuses ?

Prise d'inspiration, je déplaçai le cube au centre de la pièce d'où émanait une plus forte lumière bleue. Il y avait une trappe en-dessous. Je l'ouvris. C'était un trou complètement noir. Derrière-moi, je remarquai que les deux diables venaient d'arriver en faisant exploser mon mur.

- Non ! cria l'un d'entre eux.

Trop tard : ni une ni deux, je m'étais jetée à pieds joints dedans.

Vous savez ce que ça fait, de tomber ? Moi, avant cette expérience, je ne savais pas. Déjà, pour commencer – et venant de moi c'était prévisible – c'est terrifiant. C'est pourquoi je hurlai pendant au moins une minute.

Puis c'est ennuyeux, surtout quand on ne voit pas comment on tombe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je continuais de tomber dans le noir le plus total. Je ne voyais même pas mes mains. Et puis, c'est également assez angoissant, dans la mesure où on peut s'attendre à rencontrer brutalement le sol à chaque instant, et même si j'avais des doutes là-dessus après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver, je me disais bien que cette chute me serait mortelle. Depuis combien de temps tombais-je ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Allais-je tomber éternellement ? A la limite, il aurait peut-être mieux valu mourir.

Au bout d'un temps, je réalisai que j'étais debout, et mes pieds reposaient sur un sol dur. Je me mis donc à marcher, toujours sans savoir où je mettais les pieds. Il y avait des petits bruits autour de moi sans doute des rats. Je frissonnai de peur. Jamais il ne m'était arrivé quoi que ce soit d'aussi étrange. Je ne savais absolument pas où j'allais, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que les aventures, ce n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me lover dans les draps de mon lit et dormir.

J'atteignis finalement un mur. J'hésitai pendant une demi-minute : devais-je passer mes doigts dessus pour voir s'il y avait une poignée ou quelque chose du style ? Oui, mais je risquais peut-être de tomber sur une araignée ! Finalement, ne désirant pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je fis glisser mes mains gantées de ma cape contre les dalles en pierre. Je finis par trouver un genre de bouton – et aucun insecte malfaisant, dieu soit loué. J'appuyai dessus et il y eut un déclic. Je poussai le battant.

Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise… de me retrouver à Poudlard !

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'en remettre : il y eut un bruit de course et on me poussa à l'intérieur. La porte se referma brutalement et j'étais à nouveau dans le noir… mais accompagnée. Ils étaient là… je les sentais…

- Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas, je veux vivre ! criai-je.

- Euh… C'était quoi, ça ? dit une voix de garçon.

- La ferme ! fit une autre voix.

Et le silence retomba.

Mon cœur battait à toute allure à nouveau. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Et si tout ça était une hallucination ? Après tout, peut-être que j'étais vraiment morte, et dans un Poudlard fantôme qui n'existait pas… Je sentis les larmes poindre et je ne fis rien pour les chasser. Au bout d'une éternité, quelqu'un chuchota un _Lumos_. Et le visage de l'un d'eux apparut à ma vue.

- Harry ! m'écriai-je, soulagée de tomber finalement sur quelqu'un que je connaissais.

Avant de sentir à nouveau le doute :

- Oh non ! Ca veut dire que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a tué ?

Harry eut l'air complètement ahuri et projeta sa lumière sur mon visage. Je fus aveuglée. Un autre garçon se rapprocha de lui.

- C'est qui, cette fille ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- D'une, s'il-te-plaît, parle moins fort, Rusard nous cherche, dit Harry. De deux, je ne suis pas Harry, cela dit je trouve que c'est un prénom très cool tu vois Patmol, je suis pas le seul à le penser.

- On va pas recommencer avec ça, grogna « Patmol » (quel nom étrange).

- Et de trois, je me joins à lui : t'es qui ?

Je les fixai tour à tour. J'étais à Poudlard en compagnie de deux jeunes qui avaient mon âge et que je n'avais jamais vus, alors qu'au bout de sept ans je connaissais à connaître pratiquement tout le monde. Et, encore plus inquiétant, j'étais en présence de Harry qui prétendait ne pas s'appeler Harry. Donc je fis ce que je savais faire de mieux quand je me retrouve dans des situations bizarres : je hurlai.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! cria Patmol en essayant de me faire taire.

Je l'esquivai et sortis précipitamment de la cachette. J'étais à nouveau à Poudlard. Je me mis à courir à toute vitesse sans regarder où j'allais. J'étais terrifiée. Dans quel monde de fous étais-je tombée ?

Je fonçai dans quelqu'un et tombai sur les fesses. En levant la tête, je remarquai que c'était Rusard. Mais il était jeune ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Tout en ignorant ses protestations, je continuai ma course irréfléchie, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Je finis par arriver devant la porte du bureau du directeur et je tambourinai dessus de toutes mes forces. Si je tombais sur Rogue, peut-être m'aiderait-il. Il me connaissait et ne me détestait pas… A ce moment-là, j'avais oublié que je l'avais vu dans le tunnel des morts, un peu plus tôt.

- Miss… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je tournai la tête vers la personne qui venait de me parler. C'était le professeur McGonagall… Mais nettement plus jeune, elle aussi !

- AAAAAAAAH !

Elle sursauta et moi de même : je ne savais pas que je pouvais hurler aussi fort !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Miss ?

Je la fixai, paniquée, sans savoir quoi dire. Puis je trouvai une alternative : m'évanouir.

Trop d'émotion pour aujourd'hui, je réfléchirai demain.

* * *

><p>Alors alors ?<br>Le prochain chapitre sera celui de Menthe, et celui d'après sera écrit par moi, etc etc. Le chapitre 2 devrait arriver sur vos écrans d'ici une à deux semaines. Patience !  
>J'attends votre opinion bien sûr :D<br>A plus !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Donc moi c'est **Menthe**. Et puis ben euh... Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.

Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et s'il ne vous plaît pas, n'hésitez pas à dire pourquoi ;)

...Cette remarque vaut aussi s'il vous plaît héhé. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La prétention.<br>Je crois que c'est le mot qui m'allait le mieux.

Il est vrai que j'étais affreusement prétentieuse avant de mourir. Mais il y avait de quoi. Après tout, ma famille faisait partie du tout-Londres, j'avais une ascendance des plus convenables, et mon éducation était parfaite. De plus, je comptais dans mes amis ou dans ma famille des personnes… particulièrement influentes. Je n'établissais évidemment pas de relations avec n'importe qui.

Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard, et que je suis partie, je me souviens avoir glissé dans ma valise des objets qui avaient appartenus à ma mère. Tellement sûre que j'étais d'être admise dans la maison de mon choix, je faisais des réserves.

Bien entendu, j'avais raison, et fut envoyée à Serpentard. Là-bas, il y avait tant de personnes intéressantes… Notre directeur de maison en avait d'ailleurs parfaitement conscience, puisqu'il faisait de petites réunions entre gens corrects, pour nous permettre – et lui permettre –d'établir des contacts entre les futures personnalités du monde sorcier. Horace Slughorn était un homme prévoyant.

Ca me convenait parfaitement, et grâce aux postes importants de mes parents, je fus très tôt conviée aux réunions, en compagnie d'autres élèves. Parmi eux, je me souviens qu'il y avait un jeune homme particulièrement beau, agréable et charmeur. De deux ans plus vieux que moi, il avait des capacités étonnantes, et je l'admirais beaucoup. Tout le monde, y compris le professeur Slughorn, le voyait comme étant le futur Ministre de la Magie. En cinquième année, pratiquement toute l'école était d'accord sur ce point, quand il devint un héros en résolvant le mystère de La Chambre des Secrets. Quoique moi, le monstre ne m'ait pas tellement dérangée, je le voyais comme un sauveur.

De son côté, il ne me négligeait pas, car mon oncle l'intéressait beaucoup. Je n'étais pas très fière du frère aîné de ma mère, mais si cela me permettait de fréquenter Tom, je n'hésitais pas.

Quand je fus en cinquième année, il me confia, ainsi qu'à d'autres de ses amis et admirateurs, qu'il avait de grands projets pour notre race supérieure, et qu'il s'en occuperait une fois dehors. Enthousiasmée, je bus ses paroles.

Pendant ma sixième année, nous n'eûmes aucune nouvelle de lui. Il avait tenté de devenir professeur, et malheureusement, cela lui avait été refusé. Je crois qu'il avaittravaillé dans une boutique dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Ce n'était pas tellement son genre de s'abaisser de la sorte, fort heureusement.

Dans le courant de ma septième année, j'eus des nouvelles. Il nous demandait de le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite, où il nous expliquerait ses grands projets d'avenir. Nous nous sommes exécutés aussitôt, avec la fièvre de l'action.

Il avait assez changé, mais nous n'y prêtâmes guère attention. Son discours nous captivait trop. Seulement, quand il commença à parler d'extermination des Moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbe, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à mon oncle. Ses affaires n'allaient pas très fort à ce moment.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'attendis que la réunion se termine, pour parler seule à seul avec Tom, certaine qu'il me comprendrait.

- Eh bien, je vous convoquerai à nouveau plus tard. Honor, puis-je te parler deux minutes ?

Epoustouflée qu'il ait lu dans mes pensées, j'attendis un peu en retrait, le cœur battant, et, il faut le dire, les joues rouges. Vive l'obscurité.

- Navré de te mettre ainsi en retard, mais je voulais te demander si tu allais bien.

- Euh… oui.

Quelle idiote. Mais quelle idiote. Tom me retenait, voulait me parler en privé, me demandait si j'allais bien, et qu'est-ce que je répondais ? ... Je me tuerais.

- Et ton oncle ?

- Ca peut aller, mais ça commence un peu à m'inquiéter.

- Je comprends…

Le silence qui suivit était insupportable. Tom se mit à marcher de long en large, et je voyais le moment où il allait conclure notre discussion par « Bon, eh bien à plus tard ! » approcher à grand pas. Il fallait briser la glace. Et il fallait que je parle.

- Excuse-moi Tom, commençai-je, mais quand tu disais extermination tu veux dire… que nous règnerons en maîtres absolus ?

- Bien entendu. Tu devrais comprendre ce genre de discours, toi, lança-t-il avec un signe de tête entendu, et un léger sourire.

- Oui, évidemment.

Quelques fois, mon sens de la répartie me laissait sans voix.

-Mais ne risquons-nous pas de disparaître ? continuai-je en tâchant de prendre un ton détaché. Après tout, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que tous les Sang-Mêlés sont nés.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Ses yeux me transperçaient d'une manière étrange. Ce n'était pas très agréable, et pourtant, ça me donna le courage de continuer.

- Eh bien la consanguinité sera trop élevée. Bien sûr, c'est quelque chose d'immonde que de penser à un certain contact avec des Moldus, mais je crois qu'au bout du compte, ça sera hélas nécessaire.

- Tu veux dire que nous devrions nous _accoupler_ avec de tels êtres ?

Son air avait changé. Il semblait plus inquiétant, et j'aurais juré voir une ombre rouge passer dans ses yeux. Mais je n'y prêtai guère attention.

- Eurk, non ! Mais que nous devrions surveiller les Sangs-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mêlés. Ils sont souillés, bien sûr, mais ce sont quand même des Sorciers . Inférieurs, certes, mais des Sorciers. Et ce n'est pas de leur faute si jamais ils ont de tels parents.

- Tes idées sont intéressantes, murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Il recommençait à marcher de long en large, en écartant les branches de petits coups de baguette magique nonchalants. Etrangement, ce détachement me fit frissonner. Et pas comme j'aurais aimé. Je tentai un sourire crispé, pour sembler plus à l'aise que je ne l'étais.

- Je ne voulais pas t'offenser.. Si je l'ai fait, je te prie de m'excuser. C'était involontaire.

- Aucun problème. Je comprends. Tu as le droit d'avoir un avis, continua-t-il de cette voix si différente.

Là, je ne souriais plus.

- Tom… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu lèves ta baguette… ?

Je commençais à être sacrément inquiète. Il avait sûrement l'intention de me lancer un sortilège de Jambencoton, ou autre chose humiliante. Il savait que je ne supportais pas ça.

Sadique.

- Parce que je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des gens pensant de telles horreurs dans mon camp. Même quand ils sont aussi nobles que toi. Tu me déçois, Honor. Je pensais que ton éducation était meilleure que ça.

- Mais c'est ce que dit mon père…

- Vraiment ? En ce cas, je m'occuperai de lui après.

- Hein ?

Il murmura quelque chose, et un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette.  
>Puis ce fut le noir complet.<p>

Je dois dire que j'étais un peu perdue. Est-ce que Tom m'avait rendue aveugle ? Je tâtonnai autour de moi en l'appelant, en m'excusant et en plissant les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas être aveugle. J'avais de bien trop beaux yeux. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne plus fonctionner. C'était impossible.

Aussi, quand je distinguai une lueur dorée très loin devant moi, le soulagement fut sans borne. Sans réfléchir, je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle. Une légère brise faisait voler mes cheveux, et une douce musique se glissait agréablement dans mes oreilles.  
>C'était absolument merveilleux comme sensation.<p>

Soudain, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas seule. Plein de gens autour de moi avait le même air béat que je devais sûrement aussi afficher. Ils avaient l'air assez stupide. Je n'en connaissais aucun. Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils allaient dans la même direction que moi.

Et j'ai toujours eu horreur de faire partie d'un troupeau sans que je sache pourquoi.

Je fis donc demi-tour, et cherchai un autre chemin. Les autres protestaient de me voir les déranger dans leur quête de l'absolue « bétattitude ». Révoltant.

Je me fichais de ce qu'ils disaient, et continuai de chercher une issue destinée aux personnes plus importantes que ces minables.

Seulement, j'avais dû commettre une erreur. Parce qu'ils se mirent tous à hurler de peur. Bon, je savais que je n'étais pas très bien coiffée parce que Tom avait dû me faire tomber... D'ailleurs, où était-il ? Bon, ce n'était pas le souci. Fallait que je calme ces gens d'abord. Poliment, calmement. Comme toujours.

-Ho, LA FERME !

Et hop, Silence.  
>J'avais toujours les mots qu'il fallait.<p>

… Ca avait dû les vexer - chose compréhensible -, parce que le décor avait changé. Je m'étais retrouvée dans un étrange ensemble de couloirs de briques plus noires qu'un chaudron mal lavé, et pourtant, on y voyait parfaitement parce qu'il y avait une sorte de lueur bleue. J'aurais préféré verte, mais c'était joli.

En tout cas, je croyais avoir trouvé mon itinéraire bis, et je continuai à marcher droit devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Tom m'avait envoyée dans un labyrinthe, j'allais en sortir, je m'excuseraiset il me pardonnerait. Impeccable comme programme.

Le tout était de trouver une issue.

Soudain, j'entendis un souffle derrière moi. Je me retournai immédiatement, et découvris avec horreur qu'à moins d'un mètre se trouvait un homme bleu.

C'était très laid.

Après cette constructive observation, je me mis à courir. Et l'entendis me poursuivre. Sauf que d'après ce que j'entendais, il n'était pas seul.

Je tournai à droite, à gauche, à droite, espérant vainement les perdre en route. Mais ils me talonnaient toujours, et je risquai un coup d'œil en arrière. J'eus à peine le temps de noter qu'ils avaient des ailes et des cornes, que j'accélérais encore plus.

Le souffle court, je m'engouffrai dans une pièce où se trouvait, assez bizarrement, une table et deux chaises, et plein de petits sabliers étranges dans une haute étagère près de moi. Je refermai la porte, et tentai de saisir une chaise, prête à défendre ma vie. Nom de nom, Honor Lannister ne fuit pas ! Elle se bat, que diable.

Cependant, alors qu'ils défonçaient la maigre barrière de bois, je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cette situation assez ridicule.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y penser plus, que déjà ils déboulaient. Je lançai aussitôt ma chaise à la tête du premier, et me retournai pour saisir l'autre. Alors que mes mains attrapaient le bois, je me sentis soulevée de terre, et me débattis alors que celui qui me tenait se dirigeait vers la porte. Je remarquai alors un large trou à côté des sabliers. Une trappe apparemment. Ouverte.

Dans un ultime effort pour me dégager, je percutai l'étagère. Tous les objets tombèrent, se brisèrent et répandirent leur sable un peu partout. Cela perturba mon porteur, mais il ne me lâcha pas. Cependant il était à présent tout près du trou. Je gigotai encore plus, et il finit par perdre l'équilibre.

Affolé, il se rattrapa au bord mais… il m'avait lâchée.

J'étais LIBRE !

… Merveilleux. Libre. Splendide. Problème.

JE TOMBAIS !

Et là, oui, là, je crois bien que j'ai crié. Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai hurlé. C'était trop stupide. Je n'étais pas censée finir ma magnifique carrière en purée. J'avais pas prévu ça dans mon plan-merveilleusement-élaboré-en-à-peine-trente-secondes. Il y avait erreur !

Donc je hurlai. De rage, de colère, de tout ce qui montrait que j'étais carrément furieuse. Et très fâchée. Et pas contente. Et morte de trouille. En plus, j'avais jamais aimé l'obscurité.

Cela dura assez longtemps, et puis je me lassai de m'épuiser les cordes vocales. Je voyais rien, j'étais fatiguée. J'aurais presque pu m'endormir. En tout cas, je m'ennuyais assez.

Et puis au bout d'un très très très long moment, je commençai à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes. Alors je les bougeai. Et là, mon pied heurta quelque chose.

C'était très bizarre comme sensation. Le sol était apparu sous mes pieds sans que je m'en rende compte. Comme si je marchais sur un mur.

En tout cas, j'avançai sur ce mur, et je me rendis très vite compte que la pesanteur était à nouveau normale. Il faisait toujours aussi noir, mais au moins, je marchais. Il y avait donc un certain progrès.

Les mains tendues devant moi et les yeux plissés, je devais avoir l'air d'une folle dangereuse. Mais il n'y avait personne, alors je m'en fichais.

Et puis mes mains rencontrèrent un mur. Un vrai cette fois. Enfin. Me fichant totalement de ce que je pouvais toucher, je les laissai vagabonder sur les pierres froides, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent une espèce de poignée. Il y eut une espèce de déclic quand j'appuyai dessus, et les pierres s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître un endroit que je connaissais bien devant mes yeux : les cachots de Poudlard.

J'avais trouvé la sortie du labyrinthe.

Ravie de retrouver un lieu connu, je fis un pas en avant. Un grondement dans mon dos me fit me retourner en sursautant. Les pierres reprenaient leur place initiale, et l'arche se refermait. C'était très étrange.

Enfin, c'était fini. Quand je reverrais Tom, je m'excuserais et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Pour l'instant, j'avais besoin d'un bon bain, et de vêtement propres. Parce que les crapahutages dans des endroits à la propreté douteuse, ça allait bien cinq minutes mais ça devenait vite lassant.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle commune en sifflotant gaiement. Je regardais avec joie tout ce qui m'entourait, et ne prenait même pas la peine de me cacher. Si le professeur Slughorn ou le concierge me croisaient, ils avaient bien trop de respect pour moi pour me punir. Aucun souci de ce côté-là.

Au moment de tourner à droite, je faillis percuter un élève qui ne regardait pas devant lui.

- Hé, fais un peu attention ! lançai-je.

Il se retourna, et je remarquai qu'il était doté à la fois d'un nez des plus crochus, et de cheveux qui avaient un air de famille prononcé avec une serpillère. Mais il portait le blason des Serpentard sur sa cape, et je respectais ma maison.  
>Cependant, j'avais jamais vu ce type.<p>

- Qui es-tu ? demandai-je donc.

- Si tu ne sais pas qui je suis, alors tant pis pour toi.

- Dis donc, je ne…

- Au revoir.

Et il s'éloigna. Quel impudence !

Ah, non, finalement, il se retourna et me lança :

- Et je ne sais pas non plus qui tu es au fait !

Alors, là, c'était bizarre. Tout Poudlard me connaissait. Même les Gryffondors. Même les Poufsouffles. Même les Serdaigles. Alors qu'un Serpentard ne me connaisse pas…

Quelque chose clochait.

* * *

><p>Tadadam ! Voilà, voilà.<p>

Hum.

Soyez indulgent siouplaît.


	3. Chapter 3

Haaaa j'en ai marre du boulot ! Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. Je le poste maintenant parce que typiquement, j'ai énormément de travail pour demain et je suis loin de l'avoir terminé (sachant qu'il est 22h). Précision number one : j'ai relu il y a quelques temps mon chapitre 1. J'ai honte. Toutes ces fautes. Précision number two : je n'ai malheureusement pas pu relire ce chapitre et j'imagine que ça va encore être l'apocalypse orthographique. Pas la peine de me souligner chaque faute, ça risque de me faire entrer en dépression. Un jour, je corrigerai. Un jour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais dans l'Infirmerie de Poudlard. Comment diable étais-je arrivée ici ?<p>

Ah, oui… ça me revenait… D'abord j'avais échappé à la bataille de Poudlard… et puis je m'étais retrouvée chez moi… Et ce type avait tué ma sœur, et puis après avoir côtoyé des morts brusquement j'étais à Poudlard mais avec Harry Potter qui ne s'appelait pas Harry Potter et des gens nettement plus jeunes…

Je pensais à tout cela de façon étrangement calme. En temps normal, j'aurais dû me mettre à pleurer ou au moins à trembloter, mais là, rien. Sans doute m'avait-on donné une potion pour me calmer.

- Ah, Miss, vous êtes réveillée ! s'écria une Pomfresh d'une trentaine d'années en sortant de son bureau. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien, merci…

Elle me fit un sourire bienveillant et m'annonça qu'elle allait avertir les professeurs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe professorale était réunie autour de moi. Je les regardai tel le bovin observant les trains, alors qu'ils s'agitaient et discutaient très vite entre eux auprès du lit dans lequel j'étais allongée. Je reconnus un jeune Slughorn aux cheveux jaune paille mais toujours aussi obèse, Flitwick – celui-ci avait la même apparence que celui auquel j'étais habituée – et auprès d'eux se trouvaient aussi Chourave et McGonagall qui n'avaient qu'une quarantaine d'années à tout casser. Il y avait également Brûlopot que je n'avais jamais eu comme professeur et qui pourtant était bel et bien présent – peut-être l'avait-on dépêché en urgence. Mais pour quoi ? Pour une élève à moitié folle qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Il y avait aussi quelques autres professeurs que je n'avais jamais vus. Et, un peu en retrait, Dumbledore m'observait, son regard bleu vrillant le mien.

Dumbledore… n'était-il pas sensé être mort ? Je l'avais vu dans le tunnel. Alors tous les autres étaient morts aussi ? Et moi de même ? Au bout d'un moment, il y eut un silence et j'en profitai pour caser ce que je voulais demander depuis un moment :

- On a perdu la bataille ?

Ils m'ont lancé un regard tellement étonné que j'aurais aimé être six pieds sous terre après l'avoir dit. Le professeur Dumbledore ne fit que hausser un sourcil.

- Quelle bataille, Miss ?

Maintenant que j'y pensais, j'étais passée devant l'Infirmerie en sortant de Poudlard avant de transplaner chez moi. Et l'Infirmerie était complètement défoncée. Maintenant, elle était toute propre, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Et si j'étais tombée dans une dimension parallèle ?

Du calme, Jane, du calme. Nous ne sommes pas dans un roman de SF.

Remarque, j'étais peut-être aussi dans un rêve très réaliste.

Quoi qu'il en fût, là où je me trouvais, il n'y avait pas de bataille, pas de Celui-qui-a-plein-de-tirets-dans-son-nom, pas de Harry Potter non plus d'ailleurs si on en croyait son sosie de l'autre fois. Alors, pour ne pas passer pour une idiote, je décidai de faire comme si cette bataille n'avait jamais existé.

- Ah, je m'excuse, j'ai dû faire un cauchemar, dis-je en rougissant (je rougissais toujours quand je mentais). Il n'y a pas de bataille.

Les professeurs eurent l'air soulagé que je ne sois pas complètement folle. Mais moi, je commençais à me poser des questions sur ma santé mentale. Je n'avais pas rêvé la mort de ma famille et de ma petite sœur, ni la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de chez moi… Et puis l'_Avada Kedavra_suivit de ce long tunnel avec la lumière dorée… Et tous les gens morts… Et les hommes ailés et cornus… Les couloirs noirs… La chute qui n'en finissait pas… A quel moment tout avait-il commencé à devenir dingue ? Pendant la bataille de Poudlard ? Chez moi ? Ou après ? Ma famille était-elle vraiment morte, finalement ? Et moi ?

Cette fois-ci, je frissonnai. La potion qu'on m'avait donnée commençait à perdre de son efficacité et je sentais la panique s'insinuer dans mes veines, lentement, comme un poison.

- Oh, elle tremble, commenta l'un des adultes que je ne connaissais pas.

- Poussez-vous, fit Mme Pomfresh alors que les professeurs s'écartaient. Tenez, prenez ceci, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Docilement, j'ai bu le verre qu'elle me tendait. C'était immonde. Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal mais j'étais toujours aussi affolée.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, Miss ? demanda Brûlopot. Et comment êtes-vous entrée à Poudlard ?

Je réalisai soudain que Brûlopot avait toujours son bras droit. Or ce bras avait disparu il y a bien longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce monde de fous ? Mes doigts se crispèrent sur les draps du lit. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous jeunes, pourquoi Brûlopot n'était-il plus démembré, pourquoi l'Infirmerie avait-elle l'air de n'avoir jamais souffert ?

- Vous êtes trop nombreux, vous la stressez, annonça Mme Pomfresh d'une voix menaçante. Sortez tous, elle ne se sent pas bien.

- Mais nous devons lui parler ! protesta le professeur McGonagall.

- Et elle doit se reposer, répliqua l'infirmière. Allez, dehors, tout le monde.

Deux minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus un seul professeur. Pomfresh revint vers moi, souriante.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je vais bien m'occuper de vous. Détendez-vous.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi jeune ?

Elle eut l'air heureuse que je lui dise qu'elle était jeune mais elle me demanda tout de même, étonnée :

- Comment ça ?

- La dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous étiez plus… plus vieille…

Son sourire disparut et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

- Excusez-moi… je vous ai déjà rencontrée quelque part ? fit-elle.

- Hé bien, oui… A Poudlard… La dernière fois que je suis venue, j'avais un… petit problème épidermique…

J'étais toujours un peu gênée de parler de ça – ça me rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs – mais vu la réaction qu'elle avait eue la dernière fois, je me disais qu'elle s'en souviendrait. Mais elle n'avait pas du tout l'air de se rappeler. Alors, je tirai ma manche et montrai une cicatrice sur mon bras que l'un des Carrow m'avait faite en début d'année et qu'elle avait soignée. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur :

- Par la barbe de Dumbledore ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Je fus surprise à mon tour. Elle ne s'en souvenait vraiment pas du tout ! Alzheimer à son âge, c'était possible ? Comment pouvait-on oublier un bras ensanglanté ? Moi, je me souviendrais de cette vision toute ma vie. Je pensais que ce serait son cas aussi.

Je réalisai soudain que c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé dans ce monde… Visiblement, aucun des professeurs ne me connaissait. Et elle non plus. Je me mis à paniquer tout en cachant ma cicatrice. Je ne comprenais plus rien, j'étais perdue. On s'inquiéterait à moins, non ? Et si c'était ça, si je n'avais jamais existé ? Tout devenait flou dans ma tête. Et si j'étais un fantôme et que j'étais bel et bien morte ?

- C'est rien, c'est rien, dis-je pour calmer Pomfresh – quelle ironie. Je… suis tombée dans les escaliers… je suis désolée, j'ai des problèmes de mémoire, je croyais que c'était vous qui…

- Si j'avais vu ça, je m'en serais souvenue, assura Pomfresh.

C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait dit la dernière fois. Elle s'approcha de mon bras et passa son doigt sur la cicatrice.

- En tout cas, vous avez été très bien soignée, remarqua-t-elle.

Quelle modestie. Je ne fis cependant aucun commentaire, car j'avais la gorge si serrée que j'avais peur de vomir en ouvrant la bouche.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de l'Infirmerie et un élève entra. C'était un Serpentard à en juger les couleurs de sa cravate, mais son visage était impossible à distinguer à cause de la touffe de cheveux qui recouvrait tout son visage.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, me lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en se précipitant vers le nouveau venu. C'est encore la bande de Potter qui vous a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui a-t-elle dit.

Je sursautai. Potter ? Le sosie m'aurait-il menti ? La source de mes pires cauchemars était donc dans les parages… Mais alors, si j'étais parmi les morts, cela voulait-il dire qu'il était mort aussi ? Alors nous avions perdu contre Celui-là-qui-a-un-nom-à-rallonge ?

- Potion de capillarité dans mon jus de citrouille, avoua une voix qui semblait provenir de la tête sous les cheveux. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Vous avez quelque chose contre ? A chaque fois que je les coupe, ils repoussent.

Elle est revenue de son bureau avec un verre qu'il a but d'un trait. Tous ses cheveux sont tombés et ont repoussé tout aussi vite jusqu'à atteindre une taille normale.

C'est là que je l'ai reconnu.

C'était le professeur Rogue… mais avec quinze ans de moins.

_- Je suis sûr qu'il a été maltraité ou quelque chose du style, dit Neville._

_- Qui ça ? demanda Hannah en entrant dans la conversation, se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la Salle-sur-Demande._

_- Rogue, évidemment. Peut-être qu'il était la tête de turc de sa promo et c'est pour ça qu'il déteste les enfants._

_- Par tête de turc… commença timidement Jane._

_- … je veux dire qu'il se prenait des sorts dans la figure et qu'on lui versait des poisons dans son petit-dèj au quotidien. Les enfants peuvent être très cruels, parfois._

_- La preuve avec les Carrow, approuva Hannah, et tous les trois éclatèrent de rire._

Je me sentis trembler de tous mes membres. Je venais de comprendre. Je n'étais pas dans une autre dimension, je n'étais pas en train d'halluciner, ce n'était rien de tout ça. J'avais fait ce que j'avais longtemps cru impossible pour les sorciers comme pour toute autre personne.

J'avais voyagé dans le temps. Je me retrouvais dans le passé, à l'époque où Rogue était un élève et où tous les profs avaient vingt ans de moins.

Je hurlai.

OoOoO

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez une personne de nature inquiète, commença le professeur Dumbledore.

Bel euphémisme.

J'étais assise sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore, tendue comme un arc et à deux doigts de me faire pipi dessus. Jane la Stressée avait fait son grand retour après que les effets de la potion de l'infirmière se soient dissipés. Celle-ci m'avait faite taire avec un verre de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Depuis, j'avais appris la date. Nous étions le 1er octobre 1977 j'avais donc fait un bond dans le passé de plus de vingt ans.

Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'étais arrivée là – enfin, mes souvenirs étaient très clairs, mais pas vraiment explicites – et aucune idée non plus de la façon dont j'allais procéder pour retourner d'où je venais. Je croyais que j'étais morte, mais jusque-là tout me prouvait que j'étais bien en vie et dans un monde parfaitement réel. Et si je restais bloquée ici éternellement ?

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? reprit Dumbledore, voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre.

- Jane McAvoy, répondis-je.

J'avais bien réfléchi à la question. Mes parents étant des moldus, et McAvoy un nom assez fréquent, il ne ferait jamais le lien entre eux et moi. Et puis en plus, à cette date, mon père et ma mère ne se connaissaient même pas encore. J'avais du mal à réaliser que personne de ma famille – mes petits et grands frères et sœurs – n'existait. Il était évidemment hors de question de me pointer chez un proche de la famille et d'annoncer fièrement : « Hé, je suis ta cousine mais je viens du futur et je suis une sorcière, tu peux m'héberger pendant un temps indéfini ? ».

Bref, j'étais complètement seule et sans ressource. Et Poudlard était le seul endroit où on me donnerait de quoi manger et où dormir – du moins c'était ce que Mme Pomfresh m'avait assuré. Je devais rester ici.

« Ensuite, il faudra trouver une solution… », pensai-je. « J'aviserai. Pour l'instant, il y a plus grave, il faut que je convainque Dumbledore de me garder. On verra après. »

- Jane McAvoy, répéta-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas élève de ce lycée, dit-il sur le ton du constat.

Je secouai la tête pour confirmer.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, tentai-je d'éluder.

- A vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse. Mais nous avons tout notre temps, Miss McAvoy, et je me crois assez intelligent pour comprendre votre situation, aussi compliquée soit-elle.

N'y avait-il pas de lois qui interdisaient de modifier l'époque où on arrivait quand on voyageait dans le temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop si je peux tout vous raconter.

Il me fixa pendant un moment, insondable. J'étais effroyablement gênée. Tout ça était surréaliste. Je parlais avec un homme qui était mort mais, tout mort qu'il était, il n'allait pas m'accepter dans son école si je n'avais pas une bonne raison d'y être. D'autant plus que dehors sévissait déjà Monsieur-j'aime-les-tirets, si mes souvenirs étaient bons, et la méfiance régnait dans la communauté sorcière.

- Ecoutez, je… j'ai eu des problèmes avec Vous-Savez-Qui, m'écriai-je brusquement.

Il se pencha au-dessus de son bureau, l'air intéressé.

- Je viens d'une famille sorcière du Canada un peu renfermée qui ne voulait pas m'envoyer à l'école des sorciers et puis des Mangemorts sont venus et ont voulu nous forcer à nous engager mais nous avons refusé et ils nous ont tous tués – enfin sauf moi – donc je suis revenue le plus vite possible à Poudlard parce qu'il paraît que c'est un endroit où on est en sécurité.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Ce que je venais de raconter n'avait ni queue ni tête. Une famille au Canada ? Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris ? Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds là-bas ! Comment allais-je faire tenir un bobard pareil ?

- C'est curieux, vous n'avez pas du tout l'accent Canadien.

- Ah, oui, j'allais dans une école anglaise.

Je sentis mon visage tourner au rouge tomate. C'était le mensonge le plus raté de ma vie.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre famille, Miss. Vous avez bien fait de venir ici, nous vous protègerons.

Il avait gobé ça ?

- Rassurez-vous, je ne crois pas un mot de ce que vous racontez, ajouta-t-il en regardant songeusement le feu dans sa cheminée. Mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez du côté de Lord Voldemort.

- Ah non ? demandai-je faiblement.

- Non. Il ne prendrait pas, à mon humble avis, une jeune fille aussi… inquiète, que vous. Je ne peux pas me vanter de pouvoir prédire ses pensées mais je crois qu'il recherche la discrétion.

Je devins encore plus rouge, si c'était possible.

- Professeur, j'ai _vraiment_eu des problèmes avec Vous-Savez-Qui et il a _vraiment_ tué ma famille. Et j'ai _vraiment_ besoin de rester à Poudlard. J'ai besoin que vous m'accueilliez ici. Ailleurs, je serais complètement perdue, je n'ai pas d'autre ressource. _Je vous en prie__._

Il y eut un nouveau silence, et je le fixai, les yeux larmoyants, attendant une réponse. Mais il sembla ignorer mes plaintes :

- Pourriez-vous me donner votre date de naissance, Miss McAvoy ?

- 18 juin 1980, récitai-je sans réfléchir, avant de me rendre compte de ma gaffe. Euh, 1880 ! Ah, non, non, je veux dire, euh… 1940 ? Non ! 1960 ! C'est ça, 1960, je suis née en 1960.

Et j'assortis ces derniers mots d'un sourire que j'espérais éblouissant.

J'avais tout fait foirer.

Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air si surpris, en fait.

- Vous avez voyagé dans le temps, Miss ?

- Euh, je, hum, hé bien, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Je perdais tous mes moyens. J'étais foutue. Franchement, c'était bien le moment de commencer à m'affoler !

- Le fait que vous connaissiez parfaitement Poudlard alors qu'aucun des professeurs – moi y compris – ne vous a jamais vue ici. Mme Pomfresh m'a également confié que vous lui avez demandé pourquoi elle était plus jeune que d'habitude. Vous avec en outre parlé de _re_venir à Poudlard. Et pour finir, vous êtes née en 1980.

- 1960, tentai-je faiblement.

Il ne prit même pas la même de me corriger.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivée ici ?

- Je n'en sais rien, professeur, je… je veux juste rentrer chez moi… J'ai eu des problèmes, et puis je me suis enfuie par des couloirs et je… je me suis retrouvée ici… Vous ne sauriez pas comment faire, par hasard ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

Il cogita ces quelques paroles confuses, l'air perplexe, puis finit par m'annoncer :

- Je m'excuse, mais malgré mes nombreuses connaissances, je ne maîtrise pas le temps. Il va falloir que vous trouviez le chemin du retour seule, Miss.

Seule ? Donc il fallait que j'essaie de me suicider ou quelque chose comme ça ? Mais, et si je mourrais pour de bon ? C'était encore pire… Je n'avais cependant pas le choix et je hochai tristement la tête.

- Il va falloir vous répartir dans l'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard si vous restez, dit-il.

J'éprouvai un soulagement sans borne. J'étais sauvée ! Enfin, pour le moment. Il fit léviter le Choixpeau depuis le dessus d'une armoire et je fis de mon mieux pour avoir l'air surprise quand celui-ci se posa sur ma tête et beugla :

- POUFSOUFFLE !

- Super, murmurai-je avec un faible sourire, comme si j'avais vraiment douté de ma répartition, tout en ôtant le Choixpeau et en le posant sur la table devant moi.

Après que le blason de Poufsouffle soit apparu sur ma chemise, il me donna une autorisation à faire des recherches dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, puis m'incita à ne rien raconter de mon époque aux autres élèves ou professeurs et à ne pas dévoiler ma situation. Me faire passer pour une fille née dans les années soixante, hum, tout à fait. Bref, après tous ces discours, il me mit à la porte de son bureau.

Bon, je restais à Poudlard, c'était une bonne chose. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver un moyen de retourner chez moi, si possible sans mourir, et ce au milieu de personnes mortes à l'époque où je vivais et qui ne devaient rien apprendre sur moi.

Je commençai par passer à l'Infirmerie pour demander des calmants.

* * *

><p>D'une : je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les précédentes reviews ! De deux : ceux qui ont posté des reviews pour le chaptitre 2 auront leur réponse... je sais pas quand. C'est Menthe qui est sensée vous répondre mais ça fait un p'tit moment qu'elle répond plus. Sans doute tous ses polys de cours qui ont fini par cacher l'ordi sur son bureau. Je parle en connaissance de cause, ça m'arrive tout le temps. Et pour finir : vous avez si bien commencé, pourquoi ne pas continuer en laissant à nouveau un petit mot ? =D A bientôt et merci de votre lecture !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Ma vie ressemble à un silence radio monstrueux. Mais je prends tout de même cinq minutes pour vous poster ce nouveau chapitre :)  
>En espérant qu'il vous plaira, et que vous apprécierez de retrouver Honor...<p>

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>En regardant le garçon s'éloigner, je me dis que j'étais peut-être tombée sur l'idiot du village. Tout simplement.<p>

Mais pour être honnête, je me disais ça pour me rassurer. Parce que je n'avais jamais vu ce type de ma vie, et pourtant, c'était un Serpentard, donc une bonne relation potentielle pour l'avenir.

Je n'étais donc pas des plus sereines quand j'arrivai au mur masquant la salle commune de ma maison. Et mes inquiétudes s'amplifièrent quand la porte de pierre refusa de s'ouvrir, malgré le mot de passe.

Là, je dois avouer que je me demandais vraiment ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans ce château. Etait-ce une punition supplémentaire de Tom ? Auquel cas, je le trouvais assez rancunier. Sadique même. J'aurais presque préféré le _Jambencoton_ pour le coup.

Mais Honor Lannister ne passait pas des années à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle cherchait une solution, la trouvait, et l'appliquait. Aussi, je décidai de rejoindre le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Lui connaîtrait le mot de passe, et se ferait un plaisir de me le donner. Avec un grand sourire en prime, j'en étais sûre. Cet homme était tellement facile à influencer… Je pourrais même promettre de lui envoyer des friandises en cas d'éventuels reproches.

Trop facile.

Je fis donc demi-tour, et marchai rapidement. Courrai même. Je commençais à en avoir sacrément assez de déambuler dans ces cachots glacés.

Mais je sentis soudainement une main se refermer sur mon bras. Je me retournai brusquement pour me retrouver face à un homme assez laid – que dis-je, affreux – qui tenait un seau à la main. Il resserra sa prise avec un sourire mauvais et lâcha d'une voix joyeuse :

- Alors mademoiselle, on se permet de courir ? A cette heure-ci ? Dans les cachots ? Ca vaut bien une punition ça, vous ne croyez pas ?

Mais pour qui se prenait ce bonhomme ? Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en pleine nuit avec son seau ? En y jetant un regard, je notai la serpillière dégoulinante qui en dépassait. Il est en effet connu qu'on fait très bien le ménage en pleine nuit. Ca fortifie les poumons.

- Voulez-vous me lâcher ? Je ne vous connais pas, et je ne veux pas vous connaître. Je dois voir le professeur Slughorn de toute urgence, lançai-je d'une voix ferme.

J'ajoutai un regard méprisant pour la forme.

- Ah, vous ne me connaissez pas ? Hé bien, vous allez apprendre.

Et sans tenir compte de mes protestations, il m'entraîna vers… Vers je ne savais où. Mais je doutais que ce fût pour me servir le thé.

Il agrémenta notre marche de commentaires des plus agréables, comme « Vous avez dû vous tenir sacrément à carreaux pour ne pas vous faire remarquer jusqu'à maintenant » ou « Le crime ne restera pas impuni, j'y veillerai » ou même « J'espère que le Directeur m'autorisera à vous suspendre au plafond par les poignets ».

Bref, ce fut fort instructif.

Il me fit entrer dans une pièce étriquée, et d'une propreté que je qualifierais de… Non, en fait, il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ça. Je savais juste que je ne devais pas m'y attarder.

- S'il vous plaît, commençai-je, pourriez-vous me dire en quel honneur me trouvé-je dans cette pièce ?

Au regard qu'il me lança, on aurait dit que je venais de lui parler en français. J'étais sûre qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de cette langue.

J'hésitai un moment à continuer la conversation dans la langue de Molière, histoire de, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- Vous vous trouvez ici parce que vous vous trouvez hors de votre dortoir en pleine nuit.

- Ça fait deux « vous vous trouvez ». Pas très élégant.

- Taisez-vous !

- Si je veux.

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je répondais à un adulte avec autant d'insolence. Mais ce type ne m'était vraiment pas sympathique, ne me faisait pas peur, et je n'avais rien à lui dire. C'était au professeur Slughorn que je voulais parler.

- Miss, vous êtes priée de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi ! Compris ?

- Non.

Alors là, je dois avouer que j'eus du mal à me retenir de rire devant la couleur qu'il avait prise.

- Je vous préviens, Miss, le Directeur n'aime pas beaucoup être réveillé en pleine nuit, dit-il d'un ton trop calme pour être naturel.

- Vous semblez bien informé, rétorquai-je.

- SILENCE !

Ah. Avais-je trouvé un point sensible ? En tout cas, ça ne lui avait pas plu. Tant mieux.

Il se leva, saisit sa lampe, et me fit signe de le suivre.

Enchantée de quitter cette… pièce, je lui emboîtai le pas avec un léger sourire. Je prévoyais déjà un petit discours pour les oreilles plus attentives de Slughorn.

Mais cette espèce de bonniche m'entraîna hors des cachots. J'avoue que je ne saisissais pas très bien son mode de fonctionnement, mais je ne dis rien. Après tout, j'étais déjà sortie de ce placard, on ne pouvait pas trop en demander.

Il me conduisit devant une grande statue de griffon, murmura je-ne-savais-quoi à propos de caramel mou, et un escalier surgit.

Je n'étais jamais allée dans la pièce ronde où j'entrai. Mais je savais où je me trouvai, car il me semblait que Tom en avait parlé un jour. C'était le bureau du professeur Dippet. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé, mais il m'avait toujours semblé compréhensif.

Pas trop d'inquiétude à avoir donc.

Je regardai autour de moi avec curiosité, pour passer le temps. Je notai plusieurs instruments assez étranges, un grand oiseau rouge et deux ou trois autres babioles bizarroïdes. Je savais que le Directeur était un phénomène, mais tout de même, ça semblait inquiétant.

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par ce que je nommerais… la complainte de la bonniche. Mon charmant balayeur était en effet en train de se plaindre de mon comportement, et blablabla et blablabla.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et lui lançai un regard moqueur quand il fut congédié.

Ce n'est qu'alors que je regardai le Directeur en face.

Et là, je crois que je dus avoir l'air particulièrement stupide pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Au moins.

Car il faut préciser que l'homme que j'avais devant moi, ce n'était pas le bon. Et même s'il était différent de la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, je l'avais tout de suite reconnu. Dumbledore. Le professeur de Métamorphoses. Directeur.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie ?

Il m'observait aussi, d'un air assez désapprobateur d'abord, puis avec curiosité. Et même peut-être un peu de surprise, mais je n'étais pas sûre.

Il s'assit derrière son bureau, et me désigna la chaise lui faisant face. Je m'y installai sans faire attention, toujours sous le choc.

- Alors Miss, il paraît que vous torturez les nuits de ce pauvre Mr Rusard ?

- Pardon ?

- Le concierge vient de me dire qu'il vous avait trouvée hors de votre dortoir à une heure avancée, et que vous ne lui avez guère fait preuve de respect.

- Je voulais parler au professeur Slughorn. Et j'étais un peu perdue…

C'est rien de le dire. Qu'est-ce que je fichais là nom de nom ?

- Cela me semble compréhensible, Miss. Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris de vous retrouver en face de moi.

- Comment cela ? Je ne me suis pas absentée si longtemps que ça. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi le professeur Dippet…

-Le professeur Dippet, me coupa-t-il, est depuis quelques années à une retraite bien méritée.

- Vous plaisantez ? Je l'ai vu hier, au dîner.

- Navré, Miss, mais vous vous êtes absentée plus longtemps que vous ne le pensez.

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes le 30 septembre 1977. Quoi que, vu l'heure, je devrais plutôt dire le 1er octobre.

Là, je crois que je perdis un peu le fil de la conversation. Pourtant, ce qu'il dit juste après fut sans doute pire.

-Et la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, Miss, c'était à votre enterrement.

* * *

><p>Aaaah, Dodo a toujours un tact monstrueux pour annoncer les nouvelles qui blessent.<p>

Alors, alors, alors ? Votre avis ?

:)


	5. Chapter 5

Waouh ! C'que ça passe vite une semaine. Dire que ça fait une semaine que je suis en vacances et que j'ai toujours rien foutu T.T Cela dit vous n'en avez rien à faire, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Alors c'est toi, la nouvelle ? Le professeur Chourave m'a annoncé ton arrivée. Il paraît que tu viens du Canada et que tu n'es jamais allée à l'école. Si c'est vrai, ça va te faire un gros chamboulement ! En tout cas on s'occupera bien de toi ici et je ferai de mon mieux en tant que préfet de Poufsouffle pour que tu te sentes bien et que tu t'intègre au plus vite. Au fait, moi, c'est Gil. Je suis également le capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. En parlant de maisons, il va falloir que je t'explique l'organisation de Poudlard !<p>

Qui m'avait refilé ce moulin à paroles ?

Gil était grand, blond, plutôt beau et assez musclé – sans doute le Quidditch qu'il avait mentionné. Il me rappelait quelqu'un, mais impossible de me souvenir qui exactement. Surtout et avant tout, Gil était TRES bavard. Il était passé à l'Infirmerie, annonçant que les conversations des couloirs l'avaient guidé jusqu'à moi, et affirmant sur un ton pompeux qu'il était de son devoir de m'accueillir comme il se devait. Depuis, il s'était mis en tête de me faire visiter toute la tour de Poufsouffle, ce qui incluait entre autres une demi-douzaine d'escaliers.

En plus d'être interminables et épuisants, ces escaliers étaient angoissants. La moitié des marches se dérobait sous vos pieds lorsque l'envie leur en prenait. En première année, j'avais été coincée pendant une heure parce que mon pied était plongé dans une crevasse. Je ne savais absolument pas ce qui était en dessous et c'était encore plus inquiétant. Ca m'avait traumatisée.

J'aurais aimé le planter là et me rendre directement dans ma salle commune. Malheureusement, s'il se rendait compte que j'étais capable d'y aller seule sans l'aide de personne, il se demanderait comment je pouvais déjà connaître le chemin. Il fallait que je reste discrète.

- On peut suivre toutes sortes de cours à Poudlard, poursuivit-il. Il y a évidemment Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique, Potions, mais aussi Arithmancie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Divination… La divination, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un peu n'importe quoi, mais bon, il paraît que la prof est excellente. Moi, je ne peux pas vraiment te dire parce que je ne l'ai jamais eue. Il y a une fille à Poufsouffle qui est complètement dingue, elle ne jure que par les arts divinatoires… Sibylle Trelawney, c'est ça son nom. Ca va ?

Je m'étais étouffée. Evidemment, je n'avais pas pensé que Trelawney serait élève ici, bien que cela soit une évidence. Tout ça était tellement bizarre. J'allais côtoyer des profs pendant leur jeunesse… Comment allais-je réussir à garder un air neutre en les voyant ?

Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer. Le tout était de se dire que j'allais très vite trouver une solution et rentrer chez moi. Mais avais-je encore un chez moi ? Alors que toute ma famille était morte ?

- Hé !

Je sursautai et me tournai vers Gil qui me fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Tu trembles. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-moi. Je peux te tenir compagnie ou alors te ramener à l'Infirmerie. N'hésite surtout pas à me demander de l'aide.

La pensée que j'aurais bien aimé avoir de l'aide, justement, pour ce que je traversais en ce moment, me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Mais je ravalai mes sanglots et répondis d'une voix plus ou moins contrôlée :

- J'ai un peu froid, c'est tout. Il n'est pas chauffé, votre château ?

- Hé non ! Les Fondateurs pensaient que ce serait mieux ainsi. J'ai lu une explication dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, une fois, très intéressante…

Et il était reparti. Du reste, c'était ce que je voulais qu'il fasse.

OoOoO

Après quelques monologues dont je crus ne jamais voir le bout, Gil me conduisit à la salle commune. Pas mal d'élèves s'approchèrent de moi, l'air curieux. Certains me dévisageaient d'une façon très impolie et qui me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais je n'arrivais pas à échapper à leurs regards.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Et tu es en quelle année ? me demanda une fille rousse qui devait avoir mon âge. Moi, c'est Amélia Bones, je suis en septième, comme Gil.

- Tu viens d'où ? fit quelqu'un d'autre à ma droite, mais à peine tournais-je la tête vers lui qu'un autre s'exclamait :

- Il paraît que tu étais à l'Infirmerie, ça va mieux ?

- Pourquoi étais-tu à l'Infirmerie ?

- Mais comment es-tu rentrée à Poudlard, pour commencer ?

- Hé, vous ne voyez pas que vous la dérangez ? s'exclama Gil, et je lui en fus très reconnaissante. Laissez-la respirer, un peu. Amélia, tu peux lui faire faire un tour des quartiers, lui montrer sa chambre ?

- Ok, mais est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir son nom, au moins ? dit-elle d'un air un peu irrité.

Comme elle le regardait lui, je ne répondis pas. Gil non plus.

- Je rêve, fit Amélia en levant les yeux au ciel. Gil, franchement, ça doit faire une demi-heure que tu la balades dans les couloirs en l'abrutissant de paroles et tu ne lui as même pas demandé son nom ? Bravo l'accueil ! Comment t'appelles-tu, alors ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air moins grognon en se tournant vers moi.

- Jane, dis-je faiblement, un peu effrayée par son emportement. Jane McAvoy.

- T'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, Bones ! s'énerva soudain Gil, qui s'était enfin remis du choc que lui avait causé l'insolence de la rouquine. Je suis ton préfet ET ton capitaine, je te signale !

- T'es surtout mon pire cauchemar, Lockhart !

Bon sang… Lockhart ! C'était Gilderoy Lockhart ! Mon ancien – enfin, futur – professeur mythomane de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal… En deuxième année, quand je l'avais eu, j'étais complètement sous le charme, tout comme les autres filles. Avant d'apprendre, dégoûtée, qu'il avait inventé tous ses récits d'aventure et qu'il avait fini à l'étage des fous à Sainte-Mangouste. Il était troublant de se dire que la personne que j'avais en face de moi perdrait l'esprit dans quelques dizaines d'années.

- Suis-moi, Jane, ne le laissons pas te traumatiser plus longtemps, poursuivit Amélia Bones.

- Non mais… ! commença Lockhart, mais Amélia s'éloignait déjà, traversant la foule d'élèves hilares d'un pas rageur.

Je la suivis comme je le pus en essayant d'ignorer tous les regards qui pesaient sur mes épaules. Nous traversâmes la multitude de couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs et nous atteignîmes celui des septième années.

- Tu es bien de notre promo, Jane ? me demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Je crois bien. Je suis née en 1960, précisai-je en rougissant.

- C'est bien ça, tu es de la promo, fit-elle en m'invitant à entrer.

Le dortoir était plutôt bien rangé. Il n'y avait que quatre lits dont un parfaitement vide, sans doute le mien vu l'air surpris d'Amélia qui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu ici. Ce n'était pas la chambre que j'occuperais vingt ans plus tard, mais elle y ressemblait fortement. Quelques posters de chanteurs à la mode, un ou deux magazines qui traînaient sur les tables de chevets… Une chambre de filles en somme.

- Ecoute Jane, dit-elle d'un ton grave en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je ne sais pas si nous serons amies ou non mais je dois tout de suite te prévenir : évite Lockhart. S'il commence à t'apprécier, il ne te lâchera plus et là… ce sera la fin.

- …oh.

- Comme tu as pu le remarquer, moi, ce type, je ne peux pas le supporter. C'est un crétin. Enfin, entre nous, il a quand même pas mal d'autorité, donc ne t'amuse pas à le provoquer. Moi, je le fais, parce que je sais qu'au fond, je lui fais un peu peur. Tu sais quels cours tu vas suivre ?

Sa façon de sauter du coq à l'âne me fit sursauter.

- Euh, non. J'aimerais suivre Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses… Arithmancie… et Botanique.

- Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué à arranger. Je te laisse ranger tes affaires, pendant ce temps je vais trouver le professeur Chourave pour lui parler de ton emploi du temps.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de dire un mot, elle avait disparu de la pièce. De quelles affaires parlait-elle ? J'avais voyagé léger pour arriver dans le passé… Mais je compris à quoi elle faisait référence en me tournant vers le lit vide : une malle entrouverte était posée dessus. En soulevant le battant, je découvris qu'elle était remplie de quelques vêtements moldus et sorciers, de trois uniformes de Poufsouffle, et de matériel scolaire. Un parchemin était posé sur le dessus.

« Cela pourrait vous servir. »

Merci, Dumbledore.

En rangeant ces vêtements, je repensai à Amélia. Ce nom me disait quelque chose. Susan Bones, l'une de mes amies de l'Armée de Dumbledore, avait dû en parler. Quelqu'un de sa famille, sans doute ? Ou alors c'était quelqu'un de connu… Au Ministère peut-être… Ca me revenait. Elle travaillait du côté judiciaire. Amélia Bones… Elle avait été tuée en 1996 par un Mangemort.

- Jane ?

Je sursautai. C'était Amélia, justement. Encore une personne qui était morte à l'époque de laquelle je provenais…

- Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Je me passai la main sur le visage pour me débarrasser de la fine pellicule de sueur froide.

- Oui, oui… Un-un peu fatiguée, je suppose. Le voyage…

- Je comprends, fit Amélia (je voyais mal comment elle pouvait comprendre ce qui m'arrivait). Je suis allée voir le professeur Chourave, elle a fait ton emploi du temps en deux temps, trois mouvements. Tiens !

Elle me tendit une feuille de parchemin que je dépliai rapidement. Cela me fit un drôle de choc de constater qu'il était identique à mon emploi du temps de septième année en 1997… à l'exception près que les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal s'appelaient ainsi et pas « Art de la Magie Noire ».

- Tu risques de te perdre les premiers jours, m'informa Amélia. Je t'accompagnerai pour les cours de Sortilèges, Défenses et Botanique. Pour les Métamorphoses et l'Arithmancie, tu pourras y aller avec Lily. Elle est à Gryffondor, c'est une fille adorable et très responsable, elle ne pourra pas refuser de t'aider à t'intégrer, c'est certain.

- M-merci.

- Tu es bègue ou tu as juste froid ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'avais tout simplement la trouille.

- Froid. Un peu. Je vais enfiler un pull.

* * *

><p>Message pour Menthe : si tu n'écris pas bientôt le prochain chapitre, on va être à court dans pas longtemps ! Ralentis la cadence des postages, ce serait plus pratique. On souhaite tous beaucoup de courage à Menthe d'ici la publication du prochain chapitre ;) Merci de votre lecture (et de vos reviews) et à bientôt !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Menthe, le retour.**

Tout d'abord, désolée du retard,mais j'ai passé une semaine HORRIBLE.

Déjà, pas de vacances. Ouin. Et ensuite, joie, je sors de concours blanc. Joie joie joie.

Or donc. Honor revient ! J'espère que vous apprécierez de la retrouver cette demoiselle.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Dire que j'étais perdue aurait été totalement faux. Dire que je l'étais encore plus aurait été du dernier ridicule.<p>

Non, je n'étais pas perdue. Je ne comprenais pas, c'était aussi simple que ça. Je ne me sentais pas morte, et je ne voulais pas y croire. Après tout, je pensais, je respirais. Je parlais même à quelqu'un que je connaissais. Il avait certes beaucoup vieilli, mais je le connaissais. Et il me le disait, comme ça, de but en blanc.

J'étais morte.

Stupide.

- Monsieur…Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne me sens absolument pas morte.

- Vous l'étiez pourtant bel et bien quand Ogg vous a trouvée en pleine Forêt Interdite. Mais il se peut que je me sois trompé, et que malheureusement, on vous ait enterrée vivante. Auquel cas, j'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle du tout.

- Alors vous voulez dire que… Je suis un fantôme ?

- Je crains que dans ce cas, vous en soyez une espèce nouvelle. Vous en conviendrez, vous n'êtes pas vraiment transparente, Miss Lanister.

Certes, là, il avait bon. Mais ça n'expliquait pas grand-chose.

- Mais… Je suis quoi alors ? Vivante ? Morte ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- J'ai l'impression que nous nous trouvons face à un phénomène extrêmement rare. Cependant, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il est assez heureux que Mr Rusard vous ai envoyée dans mon bureau plutôt que dans celui du professeur Slughorn. Je crois que le pauvre aurait véritablement paniqué. Il faut dire qu'il a été très perturbé quand on vous a découverte.

A ce moment, à ma grande honte, j'étouffai un sanglot.

- Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me raconter tout ce qui vous est arrivé depuis votre décès ? Et, si vous le pouvez, les circonstances de ce tragique évènement ? questionna le Directeur – puisqu'il fallait apparemment l'appeler ainsi – en fixant ses mains d'un air très concentré.

Je m'exécutai. Je dis tout, depuis la réunion où Tom nous avait conviés, à mon « retour » à Poudlard. Je mentionnai la conversation qui nous avait opposés, la façon dont il m'avait regardée, l'éclair vert, ma marche dans l'obscurité, les diables bleus, la chute... Tout.

Il m'écouta attentivement, fronça les sourcils à certains instants, mais resta majoritairement d'une impassibilité impressionnante. Il ne m'interrompit pas une seule fois, même quand ma voix tremblait et que mes phrases devenaient moins claires.

Je ne crois pas que je serais restée aussi calme si c'était à moi qu'on avait raconté… mon histoire.

Quand je terminai, il me regarda d'un air rassurant, et me demanda si je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant mon absence. Je hochai la tête lentement.

Il me raconta mon enterrement, celui de mes parents qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tard, et la montée en puissance de notre assassin commun. Il mentionna la peur qui régnait depuis une trentaine d'années, et la sécurité que représentait Poudlard. Il me garantit qu'ici, je serais à l'abri. Il y avait cependant des chances pour que certains membres du personnel me reconnaissent, mais ce n'était pas un danger immédiat. Je n'aurais qu'à faire figure basse, éviter qu'on me remarque.

Je ricanai. Comment ne me reconnaîtrait-on pas ? Mon nom avait tout de même été assez connu, et tout Poudlard savait qui était Honor Lanister. Alors si par malheur je rencontrais quelqu'un qui m'eût rencontrée, il s'en souviendrait.

- Miss, je crains que vous ne soyez en train d'oublier que pour tout le monde, vous êtes morte et enterrée depuis trente ans. Certains feront peut-être un rapprochement, surtout avec votre nom, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils penseront que vous êtes la même Honor Lanister.

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, grommelai-je, un peu vexée.

- Si jamais un problème se présentait, faites-m'en part. J'arrangerai cela.

- D'accord, lâchai-je à contrecœur.

- Cependant, je pense que ce serait bien mieux si vous pouviez regagner votre époque. Incognito bien sûr. Car il va sans dire que votre arrivée ici bouleverse légèrement l'équilibre de l'univers tout entier.

- Je comprends Monsieur. Mais…Je ne sais pas comment faire…

- Moi non plus, Miss, moi non plus. Le temps est un mystère pour moi également. Cependant, il y a sûrement un moyen, et je crois que notre bibliothèque est remplie de connaissances utiles.

- Vous croyez ?

J'aurais donné beaucoup pour revenir à la normale, d'où la légère note d'espoir qui transparaissait dans cette question. Ce ton m'était inhabituel.

- Je ne crois pas, Miss, j'espère.

Merci du soutien.

- Maintenant, continua-t-il, vous allez vous rendre dans le dortoir des Serpentards de septième année. Un lit y est libre, et vous serez sûrement en meilleur état pour affronter la journée qui vous attend demain. Vos nouvelles camarades vous interrogeront certainement sur votre venue soudaine, dans quelques heures. Vous leur direz que vous venez de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem et que vous avez déménagé en Angleterre en bénéficiant d'une bourse d'études.

Cela arrive parfois. Rarement, mais parfois. Ah, et je parlerai à Mrs Pince, et vous aurez accès illimité à la Réserve, pour faire des recherches qui vous permettront de regagner votre époque.

- Qui est Mrs Pince ?

Je me reconnaissais bien là. Toujours à poser des questions intéressantes et existentielles.

- La bibliothécaire. Elle est bien plus jeune que vous, cela dit, ajouta-t-il avec un regard rieur.

Je ne sus si je devais rire ou me vexer. Dans le doute, je ne réagis pas.

S'ensuivirent des formules de politesse assez classique, et je me retrouvai, encore une fois, dans les couloirs glacés du château. J'avais heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de demander le mot de passe de la Salle Commune avant de sortir. Je descendis les escaliers, riant presque de leurs minables petits pièges que je connaissais par cœur. Cependant, certains étaient nouveaux, et je manquai par trois fois de trébucher contre une marche traîtresse.

Quand j'arrivai enfin dans le Hall d'entrée, je me sentis étonnamment seule. Jamais je ne m'y étais trouvée seule, de toute ma vie. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec moi, ou un retardataire qui courait vers un cours quelconque. L'atmosphère glacée de l'immense pièce me rendais insignifiante, et je ne m'attardai pas. Les cachots étaient bien plus rassurants.

Mes pas me guidaient, machinalement, vers la Salle Commune. Pendant ce temps, je me pris à penser à ce que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit. Me débrouiller seule, je pouvais le faire. Ce qui m'inquiétait davantage, c'était l'éventualité de ne jamais retrouver le chemin de mon époque seule. Ou pire, de le retrouver, et de retomber sur Tom. Enfin, Jedusor.

Il ne fallait plus que je l'appelle Tom. Il m'avait tuée de sang-froid. On n'appelle pas son assassin par son prénom. Ce n'était pas un ami. Ce n'était même pas un héros, un sauveur ou quoi que ce soit. Un poids immense m'écrasa la poitrine quand je pensais à tout ce que j'avais cru. Naïve. Je m'étais montrée naïve. Si seulement je m'étais contentée de lui répondre quand il m'interrogeait, j'aurais vécu. Je ne me serais pas retrouvée trente ans plus tard, perdue dans une époque qui n'était pas la mienne, à jongler entre la vie et la mort.

Idiote que j'avais été. Je m'étais comportée en véritable Moldue. Stupidement.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, et je l'essuyai avec rage. Je n'allais pas en plus me mettre à pleurnicher tout de même.

Soudain, je m'aperçus que j'étais arrivée au mur de pierre qui cachait une pièce que j'appréciais entre toutes.

_- Ab irato_, murmurai-je avec un petit sourire.

Le mur s'ouvrit, et j'entrai rapidement. Elle n'avait presque pas changée. Bon, certains fauteuils avaient été remplacés, et la disposition des meubles légèrement modifiée. Mais la cheminée imposante restait la même, tout comme ses gravures délicatement ouvragées. La douce lumière verte, familière, me rassura. Dans mon esprit, elle était synonyme de sécurité.

Je m'avançai vers les portes menant aux dortoirs, quand une voix m'interpella.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Je me retournai brusquement. Devant moi se tenait le même garçon au nez crochu que j'avais vu avant de tomber sur le concierge. Il se tenait assis une table, des monceaux de parchemin étalés devant lui, une plume à la main et des cernes lui creusant le visage.

Il avait l'air assez effrayant.

- Je… commençai-je, cherchant une explication plausible. Je vais me coucher.

Pour faire bonne mesure, je lui lançai un regard hautain, en espérant qu'il se tairait.

- Ca ne répond pas à la question. Tu n'as pas à être ici, rétorqua-t-il.

C'était quoi déjà le mensonge que je devais sortir en pareille situation ? Ah, oui, Salem.

- Je viens de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, pour ma dernière année d'études. J'ai bénéficié d'une bourse, et je sors du bureau du Directeur. Il m'a envoyée dans cette maison.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi arrives-tu si tard ? Et quel intérêt de venir en Angleterre ?

- Euh… Le décalage horaire, lançai-je en priant pour que ce soit une réponse logique. Et je viens en Angleterre car j'ai l'intention d'y travailler plus tard.

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu. Cependant, je ne me démontai pas.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demandai-je assez sèchement.

- Je travaille. J'ai beaucoup à faire.

Bon, vu les valises qu'il avait sous les yeux, ça devait être vrai. Je hochai la tête, et marchai sans hésiter vers la porte du dortoir des filles. Je sentais son regard sur ma nuque.

Soudain, je m'arrêtai net. Je n'étais pas censée savoir quelle direction prendre. Je regardai les deux portes tour à tour, d'un air que je voulais hésitant. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule.

- C'est celle de droite.

Je me retournai, et vit le garçon me fixer d'un air plus aimable qu'avant. En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'en eus.

Je lui adressai un signe de tête pour le remercier, et me dirigeai vers la porte que je savais être la bonne. Alors que j'étais sur le point de l'ouvrir, il me lança :

- Tu n'as pas tellement d'accent, pour une Américaine.

- Mon père est Anglais, répondis-je après un léger silence.

- Oh. Et comment t'appelles-tu ? Tu avais l'air tellement vexée tout à l'heure, j'aimerais beaucoup revoir ça.

Si je me retournais, je savais que je le verrais sourire. Sale petit morveux.

- Honor Lanister.

- Enchanté. Moi, c'est Severus Rogue.

- Ravie, maugréai-je en m'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Malgré moi, je souriais.

OoOoO

Le lendemain, je me trouvai face à trois visages inconnus à mon réveil. Les demoiselles qui partageaient le dortoir me regardaient toutes d'un air surpris, ce qui était sans doute compréhensible. Enfin, je suppose que c'était de la surprise. Ca aurait aussi pu être de la colère, de la jalousie. Elles n'avaient pas l'air tellement engageant, c'était certain.

Je me redressai vivement, et leur débitai mon mensonge spécial-Dumbledore. J'accompagnai mes paroles d'un sourire léger et me levai d'un air digne. Je remarquai alors avec horreur que j'avais dormi toute habillée.

Elles me lancèrent des regards moqueurs, mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

Heureusement pour elles.

- Tes affaires doivent être dans ta malle, me lança une des filles.

Elle était très belle, même moi, je dus le reconnaître. Elle avait un corps fin, une peau foncée dont on percevait clairement la délicatesse du grain, des longs cheveux d'un noir encore plus profonds que les miens, des jambes interminables et des yeux à faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.

Heureusement, n'étant pas un homme, ma tête ne bougea pas. Je lui adressai un petit sourire en guise de remerciement, auquel elle répondit assez rapidement.

J'en profitai pour lui demander son nom.

- Zabini, répondit-elle. Astrée Zabi…

- Moi, interrompit vivement une plus petite, je m'appelle Elsa Parkinson. Mon frère est Charles Parkinson.

Elle se rengorgea, signe que ce nom devait être assez connu. Ses deux amies la regardèrent d'un air assez agacé. Elle devait sûrement souvent parler de ce Charles.

- Je suis navrée, mais je suis Américaine… Ce nom ne me dit rien.

Elle parut extrêmement choquée, et m'apprit en parlant très vite que son frère travaillait au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, en tant qu'ancien champion de Quidditch international.

Je fis mine de réfléchir, avant de lancer d'une façon qui me sembla très hypocrite un « Ah, bien sûr ! » des plus convaincants.

En tout cas, ça dut convenir, car Parkinson prit aussitôt un air ravi.

Je me tournai alors le plus naturellement du monde vers la dernière demoiselle en lice. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des yeux en amande bleus foncés et des cheveux châtains ternes, mais très bouclés. Elle me regardait d'un air peu sympathique, et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. N'y prêtant aucune attention, je lui lançai un regard hautain, et lui adressa la parole d'une manière qui témoignait de ma bonne éducation. Je faillis ajouter une révérence, mais là, ça aurait sans doute fait un peu beaucoup.

En tout cas, ça parut fonctionner, puisqu'elle se détendit imperceptiblement et daigna me fournir son patronyme.

« Danaé Selwyn ».

Le nom retentit longtemps à mes oreilles après qu'elle l'eut prononcé. Une Selwyn. Cette fille faisait partie de ma famille, et je lui parlais. Elle allait naître longtemps après moi, elle n'était même pas encore née d'ailleurs. Et je lui parlais. Je cherchais dans son visage quelque chose qui me rappellerait ma mère, mais je ne trouvai aucune autre ressemblance que la taille moyenne. Un peu dépitée, et consciente de l'avoir trop fixée, je me mis à regarder la pièce en elle-même.

Elle était assez semblable à celle que j'occupais jadis – enfin, « jadis », c'est vite dit – et semblait agréable à vivre. Les couleurs vertes et argent dominaient, comme il se devait, mais il y avait aussi des petites touches plus vives qui rendaient le tout assez chaleureux. Aucune décoration n'ornait les murs, mais les occupantes avaient pris soin d'en placer le plus possible un peu partout. Ainsi, on retrouvait un magnifique serpent brodé sur la couverture de l'une, ou bien un vase en argent finement ouvragé sur la table de nuit de l'autre. Le tout me semblait parfaitement convenable.

Je me dirigeai sans réfléchir vers la grosse malle au pied de mon lit, avant de me rappeler que je n'avais rien ici. Il faudrait que je me fasse livrer quelques affaires, ou les choses allaient vite devenir comiques. Cependant, mon hésitation semblait étrange, on aurait dit que j'avais peur d'ouvrir le couvercle. Et comme il fallait faire bonne impression, autant ouvrir, et pester contre ces foutus elfes qui ne m'avaient pas encore apporté mes bagages.

Cet excellent plan en tête, j'ouvris brusquement la malle. Et là, surprise ! Je trouvai trois uniformes marqués honorablement au blason de Serpentard, une cape neuve, un tas de livres qui me parurent légèrement défraîchis, et une bonne réserve de plumes et parchemins.

J'espérais ne pas m'être fait refiler tous les fonds de tiroir en matière de fourniture scolaire.

* * *

><p>Et voilàààà.<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Une petite review ? *yeux de chien mouillé*


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,  
>Je n'ai RIEN à faire ici, je suis débordée et tout… Mais faut avouer que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas posté, pas vrai ?<br>(C'est Mak qui parle au fait. Histoire que vous sachiez sur qui jeter vos cailloux.)  
>Bref, merci à tous ceux qui nous reviewent – rappelons que ça met du baume à nos petits cœurs fragiles d'étudiantes maltraitées, et puis ça nous motive à poster la suite rapidement.<br>Donc donc donc…  
>Arrivée d'une tonne de nouveaux personnages : les camarades de classe de Jane et puis… je vous laisse découvrir qui d'autre :D<p>

* * *

><p>- Jane ?<p>

- Hm-hm ?

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- On ne peut mieux.

- Pourquoi ne peut-on pas te voir, dans ce cas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Un soupir retentit.

- J'entends par là que ça fait trois heures que tu es emmitouflée dans ta couette et que tu as fermé les rideaux de ton baldaquin. Et donc on ne peut pas te voir.

- Oh. Ca.

- Oui, ça, répondit Amélia, de l'autre côté du rideau.

- Je ne veux pas être méchante ni rien, fit la voix d'une autre fille, mais c'est quand même un tout petit peu bizarre.

- Cécile veut dire que ton comportement est carrément louche, corrigea Amélia.

Louche. Exactement ce que je ne devais pas avoir l'air d'être. D'un coup sec, je rejetai la couette à mes pieds et ouvrit en grand les rideaux du baldaquin pour faire face à trois filles qui me fixaient d'un air ébahi.

Voilà. A présent, j'avais l'air complètement ridicule. Et le spectacle que j'offrais – vêtements froissés, trace de coussin sur les joues et cheveux décoiffés – ne devait pas aider à me faire passer pour quelqu'un de normal. Je me sentis rougir de honte jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- C-comment ça, louche ? réussis-je à balbutier.

- Amélia dit tout le temps « louche », m'informa Cécile en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa camarade. C'était juste… bizarre. Tu es triste de ne pas être avec les tiens, c'est ça ? Si tu veux, tu peux nous en parler. Personnellement, quand j'étais en première année, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me défaire de ma famille. A Poudlard, on ne quitte le collège que trois fois par an pendant l'année scolaire, pas plus. Ca va te changer, pas vrai ? Gil a dit que tu venais du Canada et que tu vivais H-24 avec ta famille avant. En tout cas on est là pour te soutenir, et moi en particulier parce que j'imagine très bien ce que tu dois traverser. Et puis tu sais, enfin, non, tu ne sais pas justement : Poufsouffle, c'est la maison de l'amitié. Donc tu peux compter sur tout le monde ici. Et tu…

- Ok, stop, fit Amélia en lui envoyant un coussin dans la figure. Jane a rencontré assez de bavards pour aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi, faisant fi des protestations de Cécile :

- Si ça peut te rassurer, on n'est pas tous comme ça. La preuve.

Elle désigna la troisième personne dans la pièce. C'était une fille aux cheveux bruns très décoiffés et habillée d'une façon plutôt étrange, avec des vêtements informes et de toutes les couleurs. Assise sur l'un des lits, elle regardait droit devant elle, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

- Hep ! Julia ! lança Amélia.

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'écria Julia en sursautant et en tombant par terre la tête la première.

- Elle, c'est Julia, me présenta Amélia. Elle est toujours complètement à l'ouest et c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Une vraie artiste ! Elle ne parle pas beaucoup. Un conseil : quand Cécile te sort par les yeux, passe du temps avec Julia. Très reposant, je t'assure.

- Hé ! s'insurgea Cécile.

Je me figeai soudainement.

- Jane, fais pas cette tête, je plaisantais à propos de Cécile.

- Je sais bien, dis-je faiblement sans détacher mon regard de l'artiste en raison.

Julia. Ces cheveux emmêlés, ces yeux bleus perdus, cet air rêveur… C'était quelqu'un de la famille de Luna, j'en étais sûre. Luna Lovegood était une Serdaigle qui avait un an de moins que moi. Elle était toujours à l'ouest, elle aussi, à parler de ces animaux magiques dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler et à lire ses magazines à l'envers pour détecter les messages envoyés par des « esprits supérieurs ». Malgré tout, c'était une fille très brave, courageuse, et elle avait bon cœur. J'aimais bien Luna. Même si parfois, elle me posait des questions assez troublantes. La première fois, elle m'avait même un peu effrayée.

_- Jane, est-ce que tu élèves en secret des Joncheruines ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te poser la question, la réponse est clairement affirmative, se reprit-elle en cessant de me fixer avec ses grands yeux globuleux. Les sorciers qui élèvent les Joncheruines sont souvent de nature inquiète. Et on peut dire que tu es une personne inquiète. Non ?_

_- Euh… en effet…_

_- Donc tu élèves des Joncheruines en secret, dit-elle d'un air très satisfait._

_- Ah…. Je… l'ignorais. _

_Il n'y avait que Jane et Luna assises sur ce canapé de la Salle-sur-Demande, ce soir-là quelques élèves piquaient un somme derrière eux. Bref, le silence était complet, et Jane commençait à le trouver de plus en plus oppressant. Mal à l'aise, elle finit par demander :_

_- Et ça ressemble à quoi, un Joncheruine ?_

_Luna lui lança un regard étonné._

_- Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Puisque tu en élèves !_

_Bien sûr._

C'était après cette conversation que je m'étais rendu compte que Luna semblait inventer au fur et à mesure les noms des animaux dont elle parlait.

Un bras se présenta brusquement dans mon champ de vision et j'eus un mouvement de recul. C'était Julia qui me tendait la main.

- Enchantée, Jane, dit-elle d'un air incroyablement sérieux.

Je lui serrai la main, un peu perdue, et elle me la lâcha aussi brusquement qu'elle me l'avait présentée pour se rasseoir sur son lit. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, elle était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensées.

- Elle médite, commenta Cécile. Sur quoi, personne ne le sait. Peut-être que c'est mieux pour le reste du monde, d'ailleurs.

- Tu viens manger, Jane ? me proposa Amélia. Il est 19h30. On te montrera la Grande Salle. C'est là où on prend tous nos repas.

- Je préfèrerais manger aux Cuisines, à vrai dire, avouai-je.

Cécile et Amélia me regardèrent d'un air très, très bizarre. Je me rendis compte de mon erreur trop tard. Comment étais-je sensée connaître l'existence des Cuisines ?

- Enfin, si ça existe, et puis si on peut y avoir accès, ajoutai-je précipitamment. A la maison, je mangeais toujours à la cuisine. C'était plus… chaleureux.

Leurs visages se détendirent. Ouf ! Elles m'avaient crue. Je n'avais pas été loin de me faire prendre…

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous partions toutes les quatre pour les cuisines. Cécile discutait jovialement avec Julia – ou plutôt, Cécile monologuait et Julia pensait à autre chose – tandis qu'Amélia s'occupait de me parler des autres élèves.

- Il y a Lily dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure. Elle est à Gryffondor. Gil t'a expliqué le principe des maisons, non ? Parfait. Elle est préfète-en-chef. Cette fille est adorable, mais elle ne parle QUE de travail. C'est effrayant.

- Au moins, ça meuble la conversation, commentai-je, parce que je sentais qu'il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

- Ouais, mieux vaut le voir comme ça. Personnellement, je préfère la meubler avec d'autres sujets, comme les dernières nouvelles people de Sorcière Hebdo. Mais Lily Evans ne lit jamais ce journal-là. Elle est abonnée à plein de journaux sérieux et ennuyeux. Cela dit, elle est gentille ! Et c'est le principal. Attention à cette marche, elle a tendance à disparaître quand on veut marcher dessus.

- Elles font souvent ça, les marches ? demandai-je bien que je connusse parfaitement la réponse, tout en évitant le piège.

- Oui ! Un conseil, débrouille-toi pour toujours suivre d'autres élèves en t'engageant dans des escaliers. Comme ça, tu es à peu près sûre de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. Le problème, c'est qu'à force de suivre tout le monde, tu auras l'air louche.

- Ah.

- Là, on sort de la tour de Poufsouffle. Les Cuisines sont tout près. Nous les Poufsouffles, on est les seuls de Poudlard ou presque à connaître leur emplacement, mais certains autres le connaissent également. Les Maraudeurs, par exemple ! Ils sont de notre promo aussi. Il s'agit de James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Jane, ça va ?

Je m'étais étouffée avec ma salive et toussais violemment. Je connaissais chacun des quatre noms qu'elle avait cités : le père de Harry, mon ex-professeur loup-garou, le défenseur du secret de la maison des Potter qui les avait dénoncés et la personne qui avait été envoyée en prison à sa place pendant douze ans.

J'étais donc dans la même promotion que deux futurs morts, un mangemort et un loup-garou.

- C-ç-ç-ç-ça va, fis-je. Et, hum, ils forment un… club ? C'est ça ? Les Monnayeurs ?

- Maraudeurs, répéta Amélia. Pas vraiment un club. Ce sont plutôt les quatre meilleurs amis du monde qui se sont donné un surnom, tu vois ?

Meilleurs amis du monde ? Alors qu'ils s'étaient trahis les uns les autres ? Mais c'était carrément glauque !

- Je vois que toi aussi, tu trouves ça louche de se donner un surnom de groupe. Sans compter qu'ils se donnent tous déjà des surnoms les uns aux autres, en plus. A quoi ça sert ? Ils ont bien des prénoms pour s'appeler entre eux, non ? Hé, Cécile, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, ça te ferait quoi si je t'appelais Bichon ?

- Ca te ferait quoi si je t'envoyais mon poing dans la figure ? répliqua Cécile.

- Tu vois ? dit Amélia en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. C'est louche. Ah ! Nous y voilà. Je meurs de faim !

Nous étions arrivées devant le tableau. Amélia me montra comment chatouiller la poire et je constatai que son gloussement était le même que vingt ans plus tard. Ca avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le cadre pivota et nous entrâmes dans les Cuisines.

Comme d'habitude, elles étaient pleines d'elfes affairés. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, plats en mains, et en faisaient régulièrement disparaître pour les envoyer à la Grande Salle qui devait être remplie d'élèves affamés à l'heure qu'il était. Aujourd'hui, du gratin de chou-fleur était au menu. Je n'aimais pas vraiment, donc je pris un morceau de pain et m'assis auprès de mes nouvelles camarades qui avaient garni leurs propres assiettes du plat du jour.

- Parmi les Maraudeurs, il y a tout d'abord James et Sirius. Ceux-là, ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Impossible de les décoller ! Ils adorent faire des farces à tout le monde, et en particulier à Rogue, un Serpentard de notre année. Tu l'as peut-être croisé, il a des cheveux très, très gras…

- Et un nez crochu, continuai-je. Oui. Je l'ai vu dans l'Infirmerie.

Voilà pourquoi Rogue détestait autant Harry : parce qu'il était le fils de son persécuteur. C'était profondément injuste, mais après tout, Rogue n'était pas connu pour son sens de la justice.

- Sirius Black est le plus beau des quatre, et de loin, reprit Amélia. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne sort jamais avec personne. En fait, je suis sûre qu'il est homosexuel.

- Tu parles, fit Cécile en levant les yeux au ciel. Ca fait une semaine et demi qu'il sort avec une petite Serdaigle.

- Noooon ? s'écria Amélia en se penchant vers son amie.

- Si ! Mais il passe tellement peu de temps avec elle que personne ne s'en est rendu compte.

- Et comment t'en es-tu rendu compte, petit génie ?

- En l'entendant pleurer dans les toilettes du troisième étage ! Elle disait à une amie qu'elle était triste de ne jamais pouvoir le voir, et qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il l'évitait.

Sirius Black. Futur prisonnier d'Azkaban. Il avait dû côtoyer des assassins… A ce qu'il paraissait, il était à moitié fou depuis… Je frissonnai.

- Ca va, Jane ?

- J'ai juste froid.

- Marrant que tu aies tout le temps froid alors que tu viens du Canada.

Je mis un peu trop de temps à trouver la réponse adéquate :

- Le chauffage était souvent poussé à fond à la maison. Tu me présentes les autres Maraudeurs ?

J'avais réussi à détourner son attention. Elle me parla tout le reste du repas du sage Rémus (loup-garou, donc je n'avais pas hâte de le rencontrer), de l'espiègle James (ça me brisait le cœur de savoir qu'il mourrait dans seulement quatre ans), et du timide mais sympathique Peter (mangemort, traître, découpeur de doigts). Le plus troublant était de me dire que j'allais inévitablement les rencontrer. Comment ferais-je pour les regarder en face ? Déjà que même avec mes amis les plus proches, je ne me sentais jamais totalement en confiance…

A la fin du repas, nous quittâmes les Cuisines. Le problème, c'était que le couvre-feu devait arriver dans les cinq minutes. D'un pas pressé, nous reprîmes donc le chemin du retour. J'étais la dernière du petit groupe Cécile et Amélia discutaient avec animation en tête, et Julia, juste derrière elles, avançait sans avoir l'air de se soucier de l'endroit où elle se rendait. Moi, je regardais simplement les tableaux un peu défraîchis en me demandant par quoi j'allais commencer mes recherches. Il fallait que je remette les choses au clair, pour commencer.

Un Mangemort m'avait tuée d'un Avada Kedavra, ça, c'était absolument certain. Ensuite, il y avait le long tunnel avec la lumière au bout. Dans l'imaginaire moldu, je savais très bien ce que ça voulait dire : j'allais droit dans l'Autre Monde. Sauf que j'avais fait demi-tour. Je m'étais retrouvée dans ces labyrinthes, poursuivie par des créatures sorties directement d'un mauvais roman de science-fiction, et je m'étais engouffrée dans un trou… Et c'est là que je m'étais retrouvée dans le passé. En résumé, au lieu de mourir sagement comme tout le monde, j'avais voyagé dans le temps.

Ca ne m'éclairait pas plus que ça. Etais-je vraiment vivante, ici ? N'étais-je pas morte dès le moment où on m'avait lancé le sortilège ? Et comment faire pour revenir à mon époque, en imaginant que cela soit possible ? S'il fallait que je repasse par les labyrinthes, comment saurais-je quel chemin il fallait que je prenne ? Allais-je mourir, au bout de ce chemin ?

Et puis d'abord, je n'étais même pas sûre, en mourant, d'y avoir accès. J'avais eu de la chance de pouvoir bouger et faire demi-tour, parce que pendant un moment, dans ce tunnel, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir contrôler mes membres. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je n'étais plus du tout avec les autres filles j'étais toute seule, au milieu d'un couloir qui ne me disait rien. Si… il me disait quelque chose… Bon sang ! C'est le couloir où j'étais arrivée la veille ! Mon pouls s'accéléra et j'eus soudain du mal à respirer. Il fallait que je parte. Et si mes poursuivants arrivaient ici ? J'essayai de bouger, mais j'étais pétrifiée.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que le mur s'ouvrit. Il y eut un déclic, puis un pan de mur pivota, très lentement. A l'intérieur du trou, celui où j'étais apparue juste après ma mort en 1998, il faisait noir comme dans un four. Une personne vêtue de jeans fit un pas en avant qui résonna longtemps. J'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. La terreur m'étouffait.

Puis elle fit un autre pas, et cette fois-ci je pus le voir complètement. C'était un jeune homme qui portait des chaussures en toile ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une cravate noire : il était habillé en parfait moldu. Sauf que ce n'était pas un moldu, j'en étais absolument sûre. C'était l'un des monstres qui m'avaient poursuivie. Sa peau bleue se démarquait nettement de ses autres vêtements, et ses cornes s'élevaient légèrement au-dessus de cheveux noirs bouclés.

Je ne respirais plus du tout.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en me remarquant. Vous pourriez m'indiquer l'endroit où je me trouve, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Brusquement, je pus à nouveau disposer de mon corps. Je fis donc les premières choses qui me passèrent par la tête, à savoir hurler à pleins poumons puis prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Ils m'avaient retrouvée. Ils allaient me tuer à présent, c'était sûr ! J'allais mourir pour de bon… Mais je ne voulais pas mourir ! Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi !

Je fonçai dans quelqu'un et nous tombâmes par terre. Je me relevai très vite pour faire face à une fille grande et mince, aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard orageux. Elle se redressa rapidement sur ses pieds et épousseta son uniforme de Serpentard en faisant mine de m'ignorer.

- Je suis désolée, commençai-je précipitamment, je…

Je quoi ? Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Qu'un diable me poursuivait dans les couloirs ? Elle allait me prendre pour une folle et en plus, elle risquait à commencer à comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton hautain en tournant enfin son regard gris acier sur moi.

- J-je… rien… balbutiai-je.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de courir ainsi après le couvre-feu ? reprit-elle d'une voix glacée. Double infraction au règlement de l'école, à ta place j'essaierais de faire profil bas.

Mon sang se glaça. J'attirais l'attention sur moi, et ce n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais. Je cherchai pendant au moins trois secondes quelque chose d'intelligent à dire (rétrospectivement, je me rends compte que j'aurais pu me permettre de lui signaler qu'elle aussi se promenait hors de son dortoir pendant la nuit, mais sur le coup, j'étais incapable de penser à quelque chose de sensé). Puis je me souvins que j'avais un démon à mes trousses.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? répéta-t-elle en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

Elle avait à présent l'air un peu irritée, mais je m'en fichais éperdument. Pour l'heure, je n'avais qu'une seule priorité : c'était de rejoindre ma salle commune, et vite ! Je repris donc ma course en la plantant là.

C'est plus tard, enfouie sous la couette de mon lit à baldaquin, que je réalisai que j'avais eu un comportement bizarre. Mais ce n'était pas le pire : le pire, c'est qu'il y avait à présent un individu à ma recherche dans le collège. Peut-être même qu'il était déjà dans la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle… Il allait monter les escaliers… Chercher la porte menant à mon dortoir… Appuyer très, très doucement sur la poignée, laissant la porte pivoter silencieusement sur ses gonds… Et puis, il marcherait à pas de loups sur le parquet de la chambre… Ses chaussures fouleraient le petit tapis au pied de mon lit… Et il écarterait les rideaux du baldaquin… et…

Quelqu'un tira mes rideaux.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

J'entendis un hurlement suraigu de l'autre côté alors que je reculai rapidement vers ma table de nuit de l'autre côté du lit pour m'emparer de ma baguette. Alors que je mettais enfin la main dessus, la silhouette de mon poursuivant s'était relevée et s'approchait de moi.

- _STUPEFIX_ ! hurlai-je.

Un éclair rouge passa au-dessus de sa tête et s'écrasa sur une armoire au fond de la pièce. Quelqu'un alluma la lumière.

Mon « attaquant » n'était que Cécile.

- Non mais t'es COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! cria-t-elle, à moitié en larmes, avant de se réfugier aux toilettes et de claquer la porte.

Le silence s'empara à nouveau de la chambre, entrecoupé des sanglots de Cécile dans la salle de bain. Je sentis mes joues chauffer. J'étais très, très honteuse. Je m'étais complètement fourvoyée. Et pour rester discrète, on repasserait.

- Hum… Jane ? m'appela Amélia d'une voix hésitante.

Julia se leva tranquillement de son lit et s'assit au pied de la porte de la salle de bain pour murmurer des paroles d'apaisement à Cécile.

- Oui ? dis-je timidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

J'avalai plusieurs fois, le temps de préparer mon discours. Je détestais parler de moi. En fait, de façon générale, je n'aimais pas parler. Alors me confier ! Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne disais rien, les gens allaient commencer à essayer de s'informer sur moi. Et tôt ou tard, quelqu'un comprendrait… Et là… Je n'oserais pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait.

- J-je suis un peu à cran… Tu sais… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit. Si je suis venue si précipitamment du Canada, c'est parce que là-bas… On a tué toute ma famille. Entière. Il ne restait plus personne. Alors bon… quand on vient me réveiller par surprise… je réagis parfois un peu… excessivement.

Je voulus émettre un petit rire gêné, mais tout ce que je réussis à produire fut un genre de gargouillement très étrange. Je me rendais finalement compte à quel point ma famille me manquait. A nouveau, un sentiment puissant mêlant deuil et solitude s'empara de moi. J'eus envie de pleurer mais je réussis à refouler mes larmes.

- Je suis désolée, dit doucement Amélia. Je ne savais pas… Cécile non plus. C'est une vraie trouillarde, je dois l'admettre, c'est pour ça qu'elle est en train de pleurnicher… Je crois qu'elle voulait juste vérifier si tu dormais.

Je ne répondis rien, et le silence remplaça notre discussion. Julia avait cessé de parler, mais elle restait assise au bas de la porte. Il n'y avait plus de sanglot dans la salle de bains. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cécile aux yeux rougis et m'adressant un sourire embarrassé.

- Euh… fit-elle. Ben… Maintenant, on peut dire qu'on se connaît un peu mieux, non ? Toi, tu es la fille parano qui lance des sorts sur qui l'approche à moins de trois mètres, et moi la trouillarde qui pleure à la moindre émotion forte.

- Ouais, répondis-je en faisant un petit sourire, sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après des excuses et de timides « bonne nuit », la lumière fut à nouveau éteinte et je m'enfonçai une fois de plus dans mes draps en espérant que je ne me ferais pas encore déranger. A présent, ma paranoïa allait éveiller la curiosité des autres élèves. A chaque minute passée ici, je m'enfonçais encore davantage dans les ennuis.

Alors je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ce serait le lendemain. J'allais avoir mes premiers cours, devrait me comporter comme une nouvelle face à des professeurs que j'avais déjà eus pendant sept ans, en côtoyer d'autres qui étaient encore loin de le devenir, faire semblant de me perdre dans les couloirs…

… Et surtout, j'allais peut-être retomber sur le diable…

* * *

><p>Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Quels sont vos pronostics ? On n'a qu'un moyen de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît, alors n'hésitez pas à nous le faire savoir. Et on accepte aussi les critiques.<br>On accepte aussi les chocolats, les fleurs et les free hugs tant qu'on y est. En fait on accepte tout.

…bref.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour bonjour !

Bon, j'ai une moooontagne de travail, donc évidemment, je passe poster. Cherchez la logique.  
>...Non, en fait, ne cherchez pas, y en a pas.<br>Voilà donc Honor, qui passe une première journée assez remplie je dirais. Bonne lecture !

AH AU FAIT. Avant que j'oublie. J'aime bien dessiner de temps en temps, et je compte bien un jour dessiner Jane et Honor, histoire de vous montrer à quoi elles peuvent bien ressembler. Bon, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite (merci à la masse de cours que j'ai) mais ça se ferait sûrement !  
>Seulement, je ne sais pas par laquelle commencer. Donc dites-moi laquelle vous aimeriez voir en premier :)<br>Evidemment, l'autre suivra. Voilà voilà.

Bonne lecture (bis) !

* * *

><p>Quand nous entrâmes dans la Grande Salle, personne ne fit attention à nous. Après tout, quatre jeunes filles (enfin, trois et une cinquantenaire) ne se remarquent pas forcément un dimanche matin.<p>

Je ne pus cependant m'empêcher de trouver cela un peu vexant.

Je m'assis le plus tranquillement du monde entre Zabini et Parkinson, et commençai à remplir mon assiette de pudding, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le silence qui m'entourait me fit cependant vite relever la tête. Selwyn me fixait d'un regard peu engageant, et vu l'air dont me contemplaient les deux autres, j'avais commis un grave impair. De quel ordre, je n'en savais strictement rien.

Je tentai un sourire en direction de… son prénom, son prénom… Da-quelque-chose.

- Il y a un problème Da… m'interrompis-je en espérant qu'elle me couperait la parole.

Elle n'en fit rien.

Je m'étais donc arrêtée de parler en plein milieu de son prénom. Bien joué.

- Euh… Excuse-moi, j'ai du mal avec les nouveaux prénoms, fis-je avec un petit sourire penaud.

Moi. Prendre un sourire « penaud ». Quelle honte.

- C'est Danaé, me souffla Zabini au creux de l'oreille.

Merci, mais c'était avant que j'en avais besoin.

Le silence continuait, et les quelques élèves de Serpentard attablés me regardaient fixement, d'un air curieux et moqueur. Ça ne me semblait pas de très bon augure.

Je levai les yeux vers Danaé, en me jurant de retenir ce nom, et elle daigna enfin parler.

- C'est ma place, Lanister, lança-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

L'air que je pris parut la convaincre que j'étais une abrutie complète. A vrai dire, ouvrir la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau n'est pas de la plus grande élégance, c'est vrai. Mais là, Selwyn m'impressionnait. Arriver à faire toute cette comédie pour _une place_…

Enfin, je me levai, peu désireuse d'attirer encore plus l'attention, et lui balançai une formule d'excuse qui sembla lui plaire, puisqu'elle daigna me passer mon assiette quand je m'assis de l'autre côté de Parkinson.

D'un air de grande dame qui pardonne facilement, elle prit même la peine de s'enquérir de mon repas. Appréciais-je le pudding ? En mangeais-je en Amérique ? Poudlard avait de fantastiques cuisiniers, il fallait croire, vu mon appétit. Cependant, rien à voir avec ce qu'elle mangeait chez elle, bien évidemment. Pour elle, ce repas était tout bonnement passable, mais elle se réjouissait qu'il me convienne, etc, etc.

Zabini et Parkinson approuvaient, et glissaient de temps en temps une remarque, une question, ou autre marque de participation à une conversation – pardon, un monologue.

Pendant ce temps, je mangeais en constatant avec effarement que je m'étais trompée. Selwyn était bien de ma famille, et maintenant je la trouvais vraiment semblable à ma mère. Et sans doute à ce que moi, j'étais.

Hors de question que je fasse du lèche-bottes cependant. Je n'étais pas n'importe qui, et je tenais à le faire remarquer. Je ne tenais pas à me transformer en carpette devant une gamine qui n'était même pas née, et qui, si j'avais vécu, m'aurait témoigné du respect.

Je répondis donc à chaque question d'un air affable, dégustant soigneusement mon repas, et souriait aimablement.

Pour dire la vérité, je me retenais de me jeter sur les plats, car je mourais de faim. Mon appétit n'avait rien à voir avec la cuisine des elfes, mais plutôt au vide de mon estomac. Après tout, le dernier repas que j'avais pris datait d'environ trente ans.

Quand Selwyn se leva, Parkinson bondit sur ses pieds en souriant. Son assiette était loin d'être terminée, et elle avait la bouche encore pleine. Zabini, elle, prit le temps de finir de boire son thé, puis sortit à leur suite en me lançant un regard qui était clair.

Elles ne m'attendraient pas.

Je m'en fichais royalement. Je trouverais le chemin du retour seule, merci. D'ailleurs, un peu de solitude ne me ferait pas de mal. Je les regardai s'éloigner en me retenant de leur adresser un petit signe moqueur de la main. Je ne crois pas qu'elles auraient apprécié.

Je reprenais des œufs, quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de moi.

- Charmantes n'est-ce pas ? Tu as de la chance d'avoir de telles camarades.

Le sarcasme était tellement présent dans cette voix, que je n'eus même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était en face de moi.

- Bonjour Rogue.

Il ne répondit pas, et se servit rapidement.

Tant mieux. Je n'avais pas envie de parler.

Je lançai un regard autour de moi, histoire de voir quels étaient les changements dans cette pièce. Pas grand-chose apparemment.

Je notai que les Gyffondors semblaient toujours aussi stupides. L'un d'eux était apparemment occupé à battre le record de lancer d'œufs durs en visant ses camarades.

Intelligent.

A la table des Poufsouffles, un grand blond parlait à ses amis. Mais en voyant lesdits amis, je me dis qu'il devait plus les ennuyer qu'autre chose. Navrant.

Quant aux Serdaigles, je n'eus pas le temps de m'y intéresser, car un œuf dur atterrit droit dans le porridge de Rogue, l'éclaboussant copieusement, et moi avec.

- Oups ! Désolé Servilus, lança avec un grand sourire l'intelligent Gryffondor que j'avais déjà observé.

Je crois que si Rogue n'avait pas réagi si vite, je m'en serais chargée. Il se retourna brusquement, et abreuva le coupable de charmantes phrases qui le comparaient avec certains mollusques et autres bestioles peu appréciables. Avec tranquillité et rapidité, je nettoyai ma robe, et me levai. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu lui dire ma façon de penser.

Mais alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, Rogue se rasseyait déjà, le visage rouge de fureur. Apparemment, il avait été coupé dans son élan.

En regardant la table des Gryffondors, je compris que quelqu'un avait pris sa relève. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, portant chignon et lunettes semblait faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure au lanceur d'œufs. Justice.

Je décidai de m'offrir une autre tasse de thé.

oOoOoOo

- Un jour, j'aurai Potter.

Rogue marchait d'un pas rageur vers la salle commune, me faisant profiter au passage d'un charmant résumé de la situation. D'après ce que j'avais compris, quatre Gryffondors avaient décidé depuis un bon moment de le harceler. Deux surtout. Il en parlait avec une répugnance telle qu'on comprenait immédiatement qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait ses amis les plus chers et qu'il n'aurait pas bougé le plus petit orteil pour les sauver d'une mort certaine. Il y avait plus de chances que ce soit lui qui les tue.

Quand il avait mentionné Potter, je lui avais demandé s'il s'agissait d'un parent de Charlus Potter, que j'avais un peu connu. Il me jeta un regard tel que je compris qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

Très bien.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la salle commune, certains regards se posèrent vers nous, mais se détournèrent rapidement.

En revanche, Parkinson se précipita vers moi, comme si nous étions les meilleures amies du monde et que nous venions de nous retrouver après une longue séparation.

Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, et me fit signe de prendre son voisin.

- Alors Honor, tu t'habitues à Poudlard ? lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh… oui, répondis-je d'un air surpris.

- Il faudrait que je te fasse visiter. Tu veux ?

J'eus très envie de répondre non, mais je doutais que ça m'aurait été profitable.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Mon ton aurait suffi à décourager n'importe qui, mais pas Parkinson. Elle se pencha vers moi et chuchota très vite que comme ça, je n'aurais plus besoin de traîner avec Rogue. Il n'était vraiment pas recommandable.

J'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas des plus nets, mais je crois que je préférais sa compagnie à celle de Selwyn. Cette fille me fichait le bourdon, elle me rappelait beaucoup trop ma mère. Qui était morte et enterrée, avais-je besoin de me le rappeler ?

Parkinson n'avait prêté aucune attention à mon air soudain morose, et adressa un petit signe en direction de Danaé - autant s'habituer à ce nom - et Zabini, qui travaillaient à une table non loin du feu. Aucune ne lui répondit, mais toutes deux sourirent légèrement.

Décidément, j'adorais ces filles.

Parkinson, elle, parut ravie. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes valeurs apparemment. Enfin.

Elle se leva, et m'entraîna aussitôt dans tout le château. Je notai que certaines salles avaient changées. Par exemple, la salle où on enseignait la Métamorphose était décalée de trois pièces. Quel dépaysement.

Ma très efficace guide me fit un rapide topo sur les profs, et je crois que c'est la seule chose que je retins. Quand je lui parlai de la femme au chignon, elle l'identifia comme étant Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Gryffondor et professeur de Métamorphoses.

Je crus avoir un arrêt cardiaque. McGonagall. Je la connaissais. A mon époque, elle était un peu plus âgée que moi, et préfète, de surcroît. Le chignon, autant que je me souvenais, était la seule coiffure qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'avait heureusement pas trop eu affaire à moi mais tout le monde me connaissait à Poudlard. Même les elfes de maison. Alors si elle se souvenait de moi, ça promettait d'être drôle.

- Ca va ?

La voix de Parkinson me ramena à la réalité. J'étais adossée à un mur, et fermais les yeux.

- Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas tellement dormi.

A la seconde où je prononçais cette phrase, je me rendis compte à quel point c'était vrai.

- On peut rentrer si tu veux, proposa-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

N'importe qui aurait pu prendre ça pour de la sollicitude. Et c'en était, d'une certaine manière. J'avais pour ma part très bien compris que la charmante jeune fille cherchait simplement à établir de bons rapports avec certaines personnes qui pourraient lui être utile pour son avenir. Qui promettait d'être assez peu glorieux d'ailleurs.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais un peu marcher seule.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne te perdras pas ?

Oui.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ça va, il n'est pas trop tard… Dans le pire des cas, je trouverais bien quelqu'un pour m'aider.

Et hop, petit sourire touchant pour parfaire le tout.

Objectif atteint.

OoOoOoO

Autant pour moi.

Le château _avait_ changé. Le vieux barbu avait dû faire deux ou trois changements. Ou justement, pas assez.

D'où ma jambe coincée dans une marche qui n'était pas censée se carapater quand on posait le pied dessus. Et ma baguette qui avait valsé jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

J'adorais le changement.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'efforts quasi-désespérés pour me tirer de là, j'avais réussi à m'enfoncer encore plus. Et personne n'avait l'air d'emprunter ce raccourci qui n'était secret qu'au temps des fondateurs.

Joie.

Un autre quart d'heure passa. J'en étais à une demi-heure. Ma jambe commençait à être douloureuse, et en plus, il n'y avait toujours aucune âme qui vive. On était dimanche, certes, mais tout de même !

Enfin, un bruit de pas. Sans réfléchir, je criai, et une tête un peu étrange passa derrière la tapisserie. Une jeune fille brune qui n'avait jamais dû entendre parler de l'existence du peigne monta vers moi d'un pas aérien et s'arrêta trois marches avant. Elle dodelina un moment de la tête et me demanda d'un air très sérieux si le sortilège dont je m'étais servie pour me transformer en plante avait fonctionné comme je le désirais.

Je la fixai d'un air interdit, et finit par articuler que non. Comme elle haussait les sourcils, déçue, je m'empressai d'ajouter que j'essaierais à nouveau si elle me sortait de là.

Chose qu'elle fit, en regardant le plafond de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis elle me souhaita une bonne journée et s'éloigna en sautillant.

Je n'en revenais pas. Cette fille était vraiment dérangée, certes. Mais moi, je l'avais quasiment suppliée de me sortir de là. _Moi._ Demander de l'aide à une Poufsouffle cinglée et l'encourager dans son délire.

Vraiment, il fallait que je dorme. Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Je me dirigeai donc vers le dortoir des Serpentards, trouvai mon lit et m'effondrai dessus.

OoOoOoO

Trop tôt à mon goût, j'entendis des bruits et des voix. Je me redressai, les yeux un peu embrumés, et découvris mes charmantes cothurnes.

- Eh bien, Lanister ? Tu ne t'es même pas réveillée quand nous sommes passées te proposer de te joindre à nous, lança Selwyn.

- Me… me joindre à vous ? Pourquoi faire ?

Ma voix était tellement pâteuse que j'éprouvai pour une seconde du respect pour Zabini, qui avait compris ce que j'avais dit.

- Pour déjeuner, d'abord. Puis pour dîner. Finalement, nous t'avons laissée dormir.

Très gentil.

- Merci…. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu faim maintenant.

Enfin, énormément, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

- Trop tard, chantonna Parkinson en se dirigeant vers son lit.

- Peut-être qu'en te dépêchant… commença Zabini.

Je me levai aussitôt, et sortit sans leur accorder un regard. Je me retins de courir le plus possible jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Fermée.

Il était effectivement trop tard.

Je retournai dans le dortoir, l'estomac dans les talons et ruminant de sombres pensées quand une fille me rentra brusquement dedans, nous faisant toutes les deux tomber.

Une Poufsouffle. Pas étonnant.

Je me relevai, époussetant mon uniforme, et l'ignorant totalement. Je notai cependant que ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts, lui faisaient une sorte d'auréole au-dessus de la tête.

Elle avait l'air idiot. Et sacrément effrayé.

Elle avait dû voir une araignée de la taille de son ongle d'orteil.

- Je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle, je…

Elle se tut. Typique, ça.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? lui lançai-je d'un air qui était loin d'être aimable.

- J-je… rien…

Clair.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de courir ainsi après le couvre-feu ? Double infraction au règlement de l'école, à ta place j'essaierais de faire profil bas.

Et toc. Je ne précisai pas que j'étais moi aussi en double infraction, mais elle prit un air tellement désespéré que je m'inquiétai un bref instant. Je n'allais quand même pas la faire s'évanouir, non ?

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? répétai-je.

Elle me lança un regard éperdu, et partit en courant.

Je restai bouche bée un bref instant, puis, curieuse, je pénétrai dans le couloir dont elle venait.

Quelqu'un était là, qui tentait de se dissimuler derrière un rideau. Méprisable.

J'avançai d'un pas décidé, et écartai les pans de tissu.

* * *

><p>Bon, Mak m'a dit que j'étais méchante avec une fin de chapitre pareille. Donc si vous pensez la même chose, je tiens à dire que je suis désolée !<br>Mais comme le chapitre était long, j'ai décidé de l'arrêter là *air trèèèès sadique*

Voilà voilà !  
>Alors ? N'oubliez pas que vos reviews sont des bulles d'air dans une mer d'études où on ne fait que se noyer !<br>Bon, l'image est nulle, mais euh... Voilà.

Et n'oubliez pas de me dire qui vous voudriez voir en premier ! :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain était un lundi, et je commençais par de l'Arithmancie. C'était la fameuse Lily Evans qui devait m'y accompagner, mais je prenais mon petit-déjeuner seule à la table des Poufsouffles en attendant : en effet, mes camarades de dortoir continuaient de dormir paisiblement, puisqu'elles ne suivaient pas ce cours.

Enfin, seule… Tout était relatif.

- Personnellement, je suis les cours d'Arithmancie, Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Potions, Runes et Défenses. Je suis définitivement fait pour l'aventure ! Après les ASPICS, j'ai la ferme intention de faire le tour du monde et de vaincre les forces du mal. Pas toutes, bien sûr, je ne suis pas fou, mais je suis sûr que je serais très bien capable d'en éradiquer au moins quelques unes. Je t'avais raconté que j'ai rencontré un vrai vampire pendant mes vacances ? J'en aurais fait de la chair à pâtée si ce n'était pas un ami de mes parents. Mais il était sympa.

Gil prit un air blasé pendant une demi-seconde puis se relança dans l'un de ses discours interminables. Je regardai tristement dans mon bol de céréales en me demandant comment j'allais reconnaître Lily Evans, puis relevai la tête, prenant mon courage à deux mains. Je scannai la table des Gryffondors : s'agissait-il plutôt de cette fille avec des cheveux bruns et courts ou de cette rouquine à l'air sage ? Une minute… C'était bien un insigne de préfet-en-chef sur sa robe ?

- J'y vais pro- euh, Gil, lançai-je à mon camarade avant de quitter la table.

Dire que j'avais failli l'appeler professeur. Quel idiote j'étais, vraiment !

Je filai à la table des Gryffondors et rejoignis la préfète qui se levait de table. Elle me lança un coup d'œil étonné.

- Euh, salut, la saluai-je avec hésitation. Tu es… Lily Evans ?

- En effet, répondit-elle gentiment sans se départir de son regard curieux. Et toi, tu es… ?

Toute la tablée me regardait. Je me sentis rougir.

- J-Jane, Jane McAvoy. La nouvelle à Poufsouffle… C'est une camarade de mon dortoir, euh, Amélia, c'est ça, voilà, Amélia Bones, elle m'a dit que tu allais en cours d'Arithmancie. Comme moi. Et euh, j'avais peur de me perdre dans le château donc…

- Hé ! Mais t'es la fille de l'autre jour ! s'écria soudain quelqu'un.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers James Potter. Je fus surprise à nouveau par sa ressemblance avec Harry c'était la première fois que je le voyais depuis mon arrivée en 1977. Allait-il raconter sa rencontre avec moi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive ! Les questions allaient venir et après…

- Quel autre jour ? demanda Lily. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Hé bien en fait...

A cet instant précis, j'eus un deuxième choc en reconnaissant les yeux de Lily. Ce vert… Et cette forme… C'était Harry tout craché. Bon sang, c'était sa mère à qui je parlais !

Et j'eus donc une idée absolument lumineuse.

- Vous savez quoi, vous formeriez un très beau couple ! m'écriai-je.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

- Moi ? finit par couiner Lily alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose. Avec lui ?

- Tu trouves ? fit James Potter avec un immense sourire.

- Potter, tais-toi !

- Je n'ai même pas commencé !

- Justement !

- C'est une quasi-inconnue qui le dit, c'est un signe, non ?

Quelqu'un me prit gentiment par le bras et m'entraîna en-dehors de la Grande Salle. Je continuais de fixer les parents de Harry se crier dessus, l'une avec embarras, l'autre avec gaité. Lily allait me retomber dessus plus tard, c'était certain. En attendant, c'était une bonne diversion.

- La semaine dernière, James a demandé à Lily de sortir avec lui, et elle a dit qu'elle allait y réfléchir, me dit mon sauveur. Mais James commençait à trouver le temps long. Je me demande si ce que tu as fait va retarder ou faire avancer l'échéance de leur première sortie.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront ensemble, de toute façon, marmonnai-je sans vraiment y réfléchir.

- Moi aussi, mais ça fait six ans que je les observe. Toi, ce n'est que depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Je levai enfin la tête vers lui.

Juste après, j'ouvrais les yeux. J'étais par terre, en plein milieu du couloir, au milieu d'élèves curieux. Celui que j'appelais mon « sauveur » se penchait au-dessus de moi, l'air inquiet.

- Jane ? Ca va ?

- Oui oui… Hypoglycé-cémie, balbutiai-je en me levant tout en évitant la main tendue de Rémus Lupin.

- Tu veux un carré de chocolat ? Attends, je dois en avoir quelque part…

- T'en fais pas, dis-je faiblement. Ca va aller.

- J'insiste.

Alors que les élèves se dispersaient et que mon futur ex-professeur farfouillait dans son sac, je tentai de reprendre mes esprits. Rémus Lupin. Le loup-garou. Nom d'un chien. Et s'il me bouffait, là, maintenant ?

Non. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune en ce moment.

Vraiment ? Il avait l'air bien fatigué, et son visage était couvert de petites cicatrices récentes.

- Tiens, dit-il enfin en me tendant un paquet de Chocogrenouille. Tu connais ?

- Oui, ça existe au Canada. Bon, hé bien, merci pour tout…

- Je vais t'accompagner en Arithmancie, c'est là que je vais aussi, dit-il en m'invitant à la marche.

- Ah.

Flûte. Comment allais-je me débarrasser de lui ? Je commençais à sentir le sentiment familier de panique grandir dans mon ventre. Je me l'imaginais en train de se transformer, hurlant à la mort…

Je le suivis, et il tenta vaguement de me faire la conversation en me posant des questions sur l'endroit d'où je venais. Je répondais le plus succinctement possible, terrifiée que j'étais. Allait-il tenter de me dévorer ? Bon, d'accord, c'était fort peu probable : cela faisait six ans et un mois qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, et personne n'avait l'air d'avoir spécialement peur de lui. Mais bon. On ne savait jamais.

- D'accord, j'arrête, dit-il soudain.

- Tu arrêtes… de ?

- De te questionner. Tu as tes petits secrets et moi aussi. Je ne vais pas chercher à t'embêter à ce sujet.

- C'est drôle, mais quand tu le dis comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu as l'intention de faire exactement le contraire.

Les mots, glacés, avaient filé avant que je n'aie eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Etait-ce un genre de mécanisme d'auto-défense ? Une relique de l'Armée de Dumbledore ?

A ma grande surprise, il ne parut pas s'en offusquer. Il m'offrit même un petit sourire.

- Vraiment ? dit-il simplement.

Et il entra dans la salle d'Arithmancie, devant laquelle nous venions d'arriver.

Je fixai la porte pendant quelques secondes, interloquée. Alors il voulait vraiment m'espionner… J'avais intérêt à redoubler de précautions. Il fallait que je l'évite le plus possible, ainsi que ses amis les Marchandeurs. Et en particulier James Potter qui m'avait vue…

- Ah, te voilà !

Je fis volte-face. Lily arrivait, essoufflée, les joues rougies et les cheveux un peu emmêlés.

- Non seulement tu m'as mise en retard, mais en plus, j'ai dû discuter avec James Potter !

- Ma pauvre, comme tu as dû souffrir, lança une voix narquoise dans mon dos.

Il s'agissait de Serpentards. Celle qui venait de parler était une fille aux cheveux châtains et très bouclés. Je cherchai rapidement dans ma tête un élève de ma promotion en 1998 qui lui ressemblerait, mais je n'en connaissais aucun. Deux autres filles étaient avec elle. L'une me rappela Parkinson, une peste de Serpentard de mon époque. Et l'autre… C'était la fille dans laquelle j'avais foncé la veille, quand j'avais rencontré le diable.

A ce souvenir, un frisson me parcourut le dos. Un diable était là. Pour de vrai. Cela m'était sorti de la tête. Je n'avais pas inventé cette fille, donc ce qui m'était arrivé n'était pas un rêve. Un démon était revenu me chercher… et il pouvait être partout dans le collège. Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi : non, il n'était pas là. Mais peut-être était-il caché derrière cette tapisserie ? Ou cette statue ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là, Selwyn ? demanda sèchement Lily d'un ton ferme.

- Je sous-entends par là, Evans, que tes simagrées ne trompent personne et te font passer pour une imbécile de première.

- Je pensais que tu avais passé l'âge de te moquer des gens. C'est tellement puéril de ta part.

Je regardai la Serpentard d'hier. Elle avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la bouche entrouverte, et était plongée dans ses pensées. Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Elle avait l'air nettement moins impressionnante aujourd'hui qu'hier. Et si elle avait elle aussi rencontré le diable ?

Et si elle me demandait des explications ?

J'avais de plus en plus l'impression que je m'enfonçais dans les problèmes à chaque seconde supplémentaire passée dans le château.

Je remarquai soudain que j'étais restée là, perdue dans mes pensées, alors que Lily était déjà rentrée dans la salle de classe. Ignorant du mieux que je le pus les regards dédaigneux des filles de Serpentard, je filai à mon tour en cours – sans oublier de jeter discrètement à la poubelle le Chocogrenouille en passant – et m'installai à une table vide. Lily, en effet, s'était assise à côté du loup-garou. Le savait-elle ? Probablement pas. J'étais sans doute la seule dans cette pièce à connaître les problèmes personnels de Rémus Lupin.

Je sortis mes affaires et regardai le tableau. La leçon du jour, je la connaissais déjà puisque je l'avais déjà vue au début de l'année… Enfin, dans le futur. Dans vingt ans. Ce paradoxe temporel me troubla un peu.

Quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi. C'était la Serpentard du couloir, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits depuis la veille. Elle avait été obligée de s'asseoir ici puisque ses camarades s'étaient installées côte à côte à une table de deux, et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre place de libre de toute façon. Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue, sans doute parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore regardée. J'appréhendais le moment où elle tenterait d'engager la conversation avec moi. Je n'en doutais pas : elle voudrait certainement savoir ce que j'avais vu hier soir.

Le professeur arriva. C'était un très vieux monsieur du nom de Kerian Keller, qui parlait lentement, comme s'il pesait chacun de ses mots, et qui avait des yeux marron d'une vivacité peu commune.

- Ah, je vois que nous avons les deux nouvelles, dit-il en se tournant vers ma direction.

- Les deux ? murmurai-je en même temps que ma voisine.

- Jane McAvoy et Honor Lannister. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mesdemoiselles.

La Serpentard se tourna vers moi, très surprise. Nous étions arrivées toutes les deux la veille ? Drôle de coïncidence… Cela pourrait me servir. Comme ça, on assimilerait mon arrivée à la sienne, sans doute plus normale, et on ne se demanderait pas trop comment j'avais pu arriver aussi soudainement.

Mais je craignais le pire. Si elle était un minimum sociable, elle tenterait d'engager la conversation avec moi à un moment ou à un autre, ne serait-ce que parce que nous étions toutes les deux nouvelles et qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment personne à Poudlard. Je n'avais certainement pas envie de lui parler. En fait, il fallait que je parle au moins de monde possible pour garder mon secret… secret.

Mais j'étais terriblement curieuse… Avait-elle vu le diable ? Ou n'était-ce qu'une hallucination de ma part, finalement ?

Elle aussi me jetait quelques regards circonspects de temps à autre d'une façon qu'elle croyait sans doute discrète. Elle se posait peut-être des questions quant à hier. Pourquoi lui avais-je foncé dedans de cette façon ? Elle m'observait ainsi avec son air hautain, l'œil plein d'interrogations. Elle caressa distraitement un morceau de parchemin vierge, hésitante, puis finit par en déchirer un petit morceau.

Oh non. Elle allait m'écrire un mot. Il faudrait que je réponde. Et si elle me posait une question sur la veille ?

Elle écrivit une ligne, puis plia consciencieusement le parchemin et le posa sous son doigt, prête à le faire glisser jusqu'à moi. Mais un événement imprévisible eut lieu.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le diable entra.

En fait, il n'avait plus de cornes, et sa peau n'était pas bleue mais pâle comme celle d'un être humain. Il était vêtu du même jean et de la même chemise qu'hier, et avait l'air très décontracté. Il lança un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce, regarda le plafond, puis entra à l'intérieur de la salle de classe en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et s'adossa à un mur. Il sortit alors un petit carnet de sa poche et griffonna quelque chose dessus avec un crayon.

Le plus étonnant était que le professeur continuait son cours comme si de rien n'était. Et les élèves faisaient de même, copiant le plus naturellement du monde sous la dictée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi personne ne voyait-il rien ? Etait-ce une hallucination ?

Honor Lannister se tourna vers moi et pour la première fois, nous nous regardâmes droit dans les yeux. Vu sa tête un peu effrayée, je compris que nous voyions la même chose. Mais pourquoi étions-nous les seules ? Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient-ils pas ?

Le diable rangea son calepin et son crayon, puis sortit une baguette de sa poche et ensorcela ses vêtements qui se changèrent en un uniforme de Poudlard : une robe noire toute simple. Il fit également apparaître un sac qu'il balança sur son épaule mais qui glissa le long de son bras. Il le fixa quelques instants, stupéfait, comme s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne restait pas immobile sur son épaule.

- Miss Lannister, que se passe-t-il ?

Ma voisine sursauta et se retourna d'un coup vers le professeur. Tout le monde la regardait. Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil en arrière alors que le diable se débattait avec son sac, puis se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur et tenta de faire un geste vers le fond de la classe. Elle se ravisa au dernier moment :

- Non… Rien… Je… regardais les autres élèves.

Il y eut quelques haussements de sourcil et des rires étouffés.

- Je vous prierai d'admirer mes chers élèves pendant l'intercours, Miss. Ils sont très beaux, certes, mais vous devriez pouvoir vous concentrer sur mon cours pendant encore une demi-heure, non ?

Elle rougit sous l'humiliation et il y eut quelques ricanements. Honor baissa subrepticement la tête en adressant un regard brûlant au professeur. Celui-ci fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et reprit son cours.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide derrière moi. Le diable était à moitié étranglé avec son sac, mais il faisait comme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il retraversa la salle et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je regardai Honor : elle faisait les gros yeux à la porte en question, comme si celle-ci s'était soudainement transformée en flamant rose. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir vu. Et une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle aussi l'avait croisé hier soir.

OoOoO

Le cours s'écoula très lentement. Honor semblait mourir d'envie de me parler, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que nous avions vu la même chose et qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. La pauvre, subir ça alors qu'elle venait d'arriver à Poudlard ! Mais elle n'osait plus me faire passer le morceau de papier, de peur que le professeur ne l'intercepte. Il la surveillait tout particulièrement.

Me vint à l'esprit le souvenir de ce qu'elle m'avait lancé à la figure hier soir. « Double-infraction au règlement de l'école ». C'était bizarre : comment pouvait-elle le connaître aussi bien alors qu'elle venait d'arriver ? Peut-être l'avait-elle lu avant de venir… N'empêche, cela me laissa un désagréable sentiment dans la poitrine.

A la fin du cours, je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et de sortir de la salle. Lannister tenta de me rattraper, mais ses amies de Serpentard la rejoignirent et elle ne put se séparer d'elles. Ouf.

Amélia et Cécile m'attendaient devant la sortie. Toutes les trois, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, que nous suivions avec les Gryffondors. Pendant tout le chemin, je ne cessai de jeter des coups d'œil en arrière, craignant l'apparition inopinée du diable. Mais il n'en fut rien. Quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte, Lily me lança un regard peu amène et Rémus Lupin un petit sourire d'encouragement.

- C'était bien, ce matin ? me demanda Amélia.

- Oui, oui… J'ai eu cours d'Arithmancie.

- Ah, oui, avec ce prof superlouche, Keller, c'est ça ?

Premier « louche » de la journée, pensai-je.

- En effet. Je crois que c'est un bon professeur. Pourquoi le trouves-tu… euh… louche ?

- Je n'aime pas sa tête, décréta Amélia.

- Pauvre homme, se moqua Cécile. Au fait, il y a aussi une nouvelle à Serpentard. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais j'ai entendu deux Serdaigles en parler tout à l'heure.

- Honor Lannister.

Mes camarades de dortoir se tournèrent vers moi, surprises.

- J'étais à côté d'elle en Arithmancie…

- Elle a l'air sympa ?

- Elle a l'air hautaine.

- Une Serpentard hautaine ? Tout est normal alors, dit Amélia en souriant, tout en m'ouvrant la porte de la salle de cours.

Je m'assis à côté de Julia, qui était déjà arrivée. Elle tourna ses yeux bleus rêveurs vers moi.

- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

J'eus la curieuse impression qu'elle faisait référence à mon cours d'Arithmancie.

Le cours commença, et après que le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal m'avait salué et avait exposé le sujet du cours, nous commençâmes par de la pratique. C'était un Sortilège que nous avions longuement travaillé à l'AD : le _Stupéfix_. Il ne me rappelait certainement pas de bons souvenirs, et c'est à contrecœur que je sortis ma baguette.

Je la fixai, interdite. Ce n'était pas ma baguette du tout… C'était la baguette que j'avais volée à un diable lors de ma poursuite dans les couloirs ! La baguette était d'un noir d'ébène, parfaitement lisse, plutôt longue, et avec un anneau couleur argent à sa base. Une petite tête de mort était gravée dessus. En tremblant, je mis la main dessus pour que personne ne voie le symbole.

- Miss Jane McAvoy ?

Je levai la tête vers le professeur de Défenses. Il m'offrit un sourire engageant.

- Pourquoi ne vous entraînez-vous pas ?

- Je connais déjà le sortilège, avouai-je. Je l'ai appris au Canada.

C'était plus simple de le dire tout de suite plutôt que de faire semblant de ne pas réussir à le faire. En outre, je n'étais même pas sûre d'en être capable.

- Montrez-moi ça.

Je me levai, et me plaçai face à l'une des cibles. Baguette tendue devant moi, je lançai le sort.

L'éclair rouge fila de ma baguette avec une rapidité surprenante, et le bâton en bois exerça une pression sur ma paume qui me poussa à la serrer avec plus de poigne pour ne pas qu'elle me saute des mains. Le _Stupéfix_ fonça au centre de la cible qui explosa dans un grand bruit.

Il y eut un silence. Toute la classe avait cessé de s'entraîner pour regarder ce qui restait de la cible – c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Puis les yeux se tournèrent vers moi. Ceux de Lily me regardaient comme si je venais de tuer un petit chat.

- C'est… bien, Miss McAvoy… marmonna le professeur. Vous vous êtes beaucoup entraînée ?

- Les jours ne sont pas sûrs au Canada, professeur.

En voyant la tête de mes camarades, je compris bien vite que j'avais fait une regrettable erreur en parlant ainsi. J'allais être mitraillée de questions. Je glissai la baguette dans la poche de ma cape et me rassis, tandis que Julia prenait tranquillement ma place pour s'entraîner à son tour.

Mais cela n'était pas le pire. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien réussi un sortilège de Stupéfixion. Je ne doutais pas une seconde des capacités de cette baguette. Le diable en vadrouille à Poudlard, je n'en doutais pas non plus, en possédait certainement une semblable… et il était sûrement bien plus doué que moi en la matière. Je ne faisais pas le poids.

Il fallait que je trouve une solution, et vite.

* * *

><p>Oho, quel suspense de ouf' t'as vu.<br>Plus sérieusement, on adore toujours autant vos reviews, et je vous promets que ni Menthe ni moi n'avons jamais tué personne ! ... Enfin, pour Menthe, c'est sûr et certain, elle est trop gentille pour faire ça.  
>A partir de maintenant ça va être plus difficile de poster les chapitres régulièrement parce qu'après le prochain chapitre...bah... on n'a plus d'avance. Et comme Menthe est en médecine et moi en enfer, c'est très très difficile de trouver du temps pour écrire.<p>

En attendant je rappelle que les reviews sont motivantes. Je dis ça je dis rien !

Ah et pour finir en beauté : il ne faut pas croire les rumeurs, la suite ne mettra pas deux à trois mois à arriver ! ...oui, je sais, c'est moi qui ai lancé la rumeur, raison de plus, faut jamais me croire ! Enfin, là, maintenant, vous pouvez me croire : ce jour-là mes deux seuls neurones fonctionnels se faisaient la tronche et du coup j'ai cru que l'une des reviews pour TCPA était une review pour l'une de mes fics, Ginger la Légende (oubliez très vite le titre siouplé). Donc j'ai répondu comme si c'était effectivement une review pour GLL. Donc voilà. Et je m'excuse à Menthe pour m'être acharnée alors que j'avais tort("Mais non-euh j'ai pas répondu à une review à ta place ! Achète-toi des lunettes !")


	10. Chapter 10

Pitié, cachez vos armes.

Je sais que je suis super en retard, et je n'ai pas d'excuses, surtout que ce chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps. Mais je n'avais jamais le temps de le poster, Mak n'avait pas écrit le suivant, et mieux vaut avoir une petite réserve non ?

Mais comme je suis maintenant en **vacances** (oui oui, enfin !) pour une semaine, les premières depuis septembre (même pas eu de pause pour les fêtes...), je peux avancer cette histoire.

Donc voilà un petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Et bonne année ;)

* * *

><p>Je ruminais les paroles du professeur d'Arithmancie. Arriver à me faire des reproches, à <em>moi<em>_, _et en public qui plus est. Et le premier cours. Et le premier jour. Et devant tous ces gens. Et à moi. Et...

Il fallait que je me calme.

Mais me ressasser cette humiliation me permettait d'oublier la Poufsouffle blonde. Cette fille avait certainement vu ce type entrer. Enfin, ce type... Ce monstre plutôt. Rien qu'à repenser à mon cauchemar d'hier, j'en avais des frissons.

Enfin, apparemment, ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

…

N'y pensons plus, pensai-je.

- Oh, je comprends que tu veuilles oublier, lança Parkinson avec un petit air compatissant.

Penser sans parler, une utopie apparemment.

Je vis Selwyn lancer un regard entendu à Parkinson. Elles devaient me trouver totalement stupide.

- Mais... Vous n'avez rien remarqué pendant ce cours ?

- Oh, si. Keller t'a humilié publiquement. On a tous vu. Je suis navrée pour toi.

En effet, elle aurait pu paraître navrée, mais Selwyn continuait de me regarder avec un sourire en coin et un air méprisant sur le visage. Adorable.

- Merci de nous trouver beaux au fait, ajouta Parkinson avec ce même sourire.

Je préférai m'emmurer dans un silence plein de dignité, qui dura une bonne minute au moins.

- Tout de même, je n'aurais pas aimé être à ta place.

- Evans avait l'air enchantée qu'une Serpentard se fasse reprocher quelque chose.

- Il faut dire qu'il est inacceptable de s'attirer des ennuis pareils le premier jour.

Alors là, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Parce que depuis la charmante discussion que Tom et moi avions eu, qui paraissait déjà si lointaine – enfin, qui était vraiment très lointaine – les ennuis, je les collectionnais. Entre autres, j'avais réussi à mourir, à me retrouver trente ans dans le futur, à obtenir pour camarades de dortoir les filles les plus charmantes imaginables, et à rencontrer une Poufsouffle qui semblait avoir les même hallucinations idiotes que moi.

Mes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Zabini, qui s'empressa de se placer à la droite de Selwyn.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Lanister s'est sentie ridiculement seule en cours.

-C'est vrai ? Racontez-moi !

Et elles s'empressèrent de satisfaire la curiosité de Zabini, bien sûr. Celle-ci se moqua aussitôt de moi, et me reprocha de salir l'honneur de la fantastique maison à laquelle j'avais la chance d'appartenir.

Quand je disais que ces filles étaient charmantes.

OoOoOo

Les cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'avaient pas changé : le professeur Binns était toujours aussi ennuyeux. Nous étions seulement cinq en cours, moi et quatre Serdaigles qui avaient l'air stupéfaits de voir quelqu'un d'une autre maison suivre ce cours.

Mais j'avais décidé de sacrifier certaines précieuses heures de ma semaine à étudier cette matière, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui s'était passé au cours des trente dernières années. Et après tout, j'avais parfaitement le niveau.

Malheureusement, je déchantai vite. Le programme de septième année portait encore sur des sujets tels que la révolte des Gobelins de 1298, ou des traités oubliés depuis des lustres.

Et je m'ennuyais.

Et quand on s'ennuie, généralement, nos pensées dérivent très rapidement vers les sujets les plus improbables. C'est exactement ce que firent les miennes durant cette heure-ci.

"Binns, terreur des insomniaques."

"Les Gobelins, c'est quand même moches et bêtes."

"Quand même moins moche que le monstre de mon cauchemar."

"...Monstre qui est d'ailleurs arrivé en cours ce matin."

"Et je suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu."

Nom d'une baguette farcie, comment allais-je m'en tirer ?

Bon, il fallait tout de même préciser que j'avais quand même certains doutes sur ma santé mentale.

Vraiment.

Aviez-vous déjà tiré un rideau pour vous retrouver face à un diable bleu ? Diable bleu qui accessoirement vous avait poursuivi dans les couloirs de la mort ?

Hé bien moi, oui.

_Le rideau dissimulait tant bien que mal un jeune homme vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon moldu. Il se retourna brusquement, et je vis que sa peau était bleue, et que des cornes pointaient à travers ses noirs cheveux bouclés. _

_Stupéfaite, je me figeai._

_-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? me demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. _

_-Oui, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Tu es bleu. _

_-Ah. _

_Il plissa les yeux, et sa peau devint tout à fait normale. _

_-C'est mieux comme ça ?_

_-Oui. _

_-Bonne soirée alors._

_-A toi aussi._

_Et il tira le rideau. _

_Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain, je me souvenais de tous les détails de ce rêve étrange. Tous. Comme si je l'avais vraiment vécu. _

Et apparemment je l'avais vécu.

Après tout, la Poufsouffle là... Quel était son nom déjà ?

…

Tout de même, il faudrait que j'y fasse un minimum attention...

Bref, cette fille avait sûrement aussi vu ce diable. Puisqu'elle s'enfuyait à toute jambes quand elle m'avait renversée dans le couloir.

Ma logique m'impressionnait de plus en plus.

Je maudis le professeur d'Arithmancie de ne pas m'avoir permis de lui passer le bout de papier. Si elle l'avait lu, et si j'avais pu lui parler, peut-être que j'aurais eu quelques explications...

D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ?

Je ne me rendis compte que le cours avait pris fin que parce que les autres élèves se levaient et rangeaient leurs affaires. Je m'empressai de les imiter, et sortis – enfin – de la salle avec deux idées précises en tête. Premièrement, il y avait un diable déguisé en étudiant qui se promenait dans ce château, probablement à ma recherche, et j'avais plutôt intérêt à l'éviter. Deuxièmement, il fallait que je retrouve cette fille. Elle pourrait peut-être m'aider, même si elle restait une Poufsouffle.

Je descendis dans le hall, regardant autour de moi dans l'espoir de déceler une auréole de cheveux blonds parmi la marée de robes noires. Comme j'arrivai en bas de l'escalier, une main me tapota l'épaule. Surprise, je me retournai vivement, pour me retrouver face à face avec...la serpillière.

- Eh... On a Potions là. Tu sais où c'est ?

- Evidemment, rétorquai-je séchement. Dans les cachots. Où d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?

Je compris mon erreur une demi-seconde trop tard.

- Selwyn me l'a dit, m'empressai-je de préciser.

- Selwyn ? Vraiment ?

En voyant la tête qu'il faisait, je compris que c'était cela qui le surprenait le plus. Et à y réfléchir, il était vrai que je n'avais pas choisi le meilleur exemple. Après tout, Selwyn, aider quelqu'un...Utopie, pure utopie.

- Enfin, je lui avais demandé, ajoutai-je.

- Ah. Bon, alors tu trouveras seule.

Et il me laissa en plan.

Ce type avait vraiment été éduqué dans une porcherie.

oOoOoOo

- Bonjour, bonjour. Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que nous accueillons une nouvelle élève dans ce cours, et d'autant plus ravi qu'elle a été répartie dans ma maison. Bienvenue Miss Lanister !

Et Slughorn applaudit de ses petites mains grassouillettes. Je voulais mourir.

Les Gryffondors me fixaient avec animosité – jusque là, rien d'anormal. Je reconnus ceux qui avaient embêté Rogue dans la Grande Salle. Je les fixai d'un air méprisant, avant de me tourner vers le tableau où le professeur indiquait la recette de la potion du jour.

Cela semblait promettre un cours tout à fait normal.

Et pourtant, j'avais eu très, très peur en entrant dans la salle. Et si jamais Slughorn me reconnaissait ? Et s'il me posait des questions devant tout le monde ? Et si, et si, et si...

Et...rien. Il me salua poliment, s'attarda peut-être une seconde de trop sur mon visage, mais cela pouvait très bien n'être seulement dû qu'à ma beauté naturelle.

Mais tout de même, j'avais été l'une de ses élèves préférées, j'avais disparu tragiquement, et il ne se souvenait ni de mon nom, ni de mon visage ? Cela m'arrangeait, certes, mais j'en éprouvais un petit pincement au cœur.

En rajoutant un ingrédient à mon mélange, je tournai la tête discrètement vers les Gryffondors. La rouquine que Selwyn avait apostrophée au premier cours de la journée semblait connaître cette fameuse Poufsouffle. Peut-être que si je lui demandais où elle était...

Je rejetai cette idée à l'instant même où elle me traversa l'esprit. Une Serpentard demander à une Gryffondor où était une Poufsouffle ! Et pourquoi pas demander en mariage le calmar géant ?

Non, je devais trouver autre chose.

En attendant, je me tournai vers mes camarades de maison.

Selwyn se limait les ongles, laissant à Parkinson le soin de préparer leurs deux potions. Zabini avait déjà fini, et semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Deux ou trois garçons travaillaient – ou feignaient de le faire – en jetant des regards hargneux à ceux de la maison ennemie, et en chuchotant entre eux.

Je notai mentalement que si Rogue se tenait près d'eux, il concentrait ses regards sur la rousse. Et au vu de son visage, il semblait éprouver un dégoût certain à voir le fameux Potter dont il m'avait parlé se plier en quatre pour aider la jeune fille. Jeune fille qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air d'apprécier cette marque d'affection certaine, car elle levait les yeux au ciel d'un air tellement exaspéré que je m'étonnais de ne pas voir le plafond s'effondrer.

- Je ne comprends pas comment un type tel que Potter peut s'intéresser autant à une Sang-de-Bourbe, entendis-je soudain derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour voir Zabini fixer la scène avec une répugnance visible.

- Cette fille est une Sang-de-Bourbe ? demandai-je d'un air choqué.

- Hélas oui. Et c'est elle la préfète-en-chef. Et c'est elle la préférée de _notre _directeur. Et c'est elle qui a les meilleurs résultats.

T'entends ça Tom ?

- Il ne m'a pas l'air tellement intelligent en même temps, lançai-je en désignant Potter du menton.

- C'est un sang-pur. Gryffondor peut-être, mais drôle, et particulièrement doué au Quidditch. Lui et sa bande ont un succès fou, continua-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Mais je les méprise, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter quand elle s'aperçut que je l'écoutais toujours.

- Bien sûr.

Je continuai de regarder le manège du fameux joueur de Quidditch. Pour toute récompense, la préfète-en-chef lui avait jeté un verre de sang de rat à la figure.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais j'appréciais ce genre de comportement.

Elle sembla sentir qu'on l'observait, puisqu'elle tourna la tête dans ma direction. Elle me fixa un instant, puis détourna le regard.

Je fis de même, et rien de notable ne se passa jusqu'à la fin du cours, si l'on fait bien sûr abstraction de la chute de Rogue dans son propre chaudron. Chute causée par l'un des amis de Potter, un grand brun à l'air vraiment idiot.

Quelque chose dans son allure me rappelait quelqu'un, mais je n'allais pas y prêter attention. C'était un Gryffondor, et je n'avais aucune envie de passer mon temps à le lorgner du coin de l'œil.

Je m'apprêtai à emboîter le pas à Zabini, quand une voix me retint.

- Miss Lanister ? Pouvez-vous venir un instant ?

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Slughorn. C'était Slughorn.

Je me retournai très, très lentement, me dirigeai très, très lentement vers son bureau et levai lentement, très lentement la tête.

Oui, j'avais des airs de famille avec les escargots quand je voulais. En moins gluant.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Alors, comment se passe votre première journée ? Je dois avouer que je suis un peu surpris de vous avoir vue débarquer comme ça, dans ma maison. Je me sens aussi un peu coupable de ne pas m'être présenté convenablement. Je suis Horace Slughorn.

Sans blague.

- Enchantée monsieur. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas la seule nouvelle... Il y en a une autre. A Poufsouffe, précisai-je inutilement.

- Certes, certes, mais elle n'est pas de ma maison hmmm ?

- Apparemment...

- Votre potion me paraît fort convenable, Miss.

- Merci monsieur. J'ai eu un excellent professeur.

Slughorn ne releva pas. Il était amusant de constater que les gens n'étaient vraiment attentifs qu'aux compliments qu'ils se savaient destinés à recevoir.

- D'où venez-vous déjà ? Ah oui. Salem. Le Grand Institut.

- En effet...

N'y ayant jamais mis les pieds de ma vie, je priai intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'attarde pas sur le sujet.

- Bien bien bien. J'espère que vous pourrez nous raconter de belles anecdotes vendredi prochain.

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je, horrifiée.

- Oui, je vous convie au Club de Slugh. Entre gens convenables, nous nous réunissons parfois. Cela crée des liens de tout intérêt et...

- Initiative fort louable monsieur, dis-je en souriant malgré moi.

Il n'avait pas changé.

- Merci, Miss. C'est une tradition qui dure, depuis que j'enseigne ici. Mes petites réunions sont très prisées.

Pour en avoir été membre un grand nombre de fois, je ne pouvais qu'approuver.

- Savez-vous que l'une de mes anciennes élèves portait le même nom que vous ?

- Ah ? m'entendis-je répondre le plus bas possible.

Mon cœur et ma respiration s'accéléraient pendant que je baissais la tête.

- Une très jolie et très intelligente jeune fille... Disparue tragiquement hélas. Vous lui ressemblez un peu d'ailleurs. Mais bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas avoir de lien avec elle, puisqu'elle était fille unique et...

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, coupai-je grossièrement, mais j'ai cours.

- Oh, bien sûr. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Je m'imposai le calme en sortant. Me ruer vers la porte n'aurait pas été des plus intelligents.

Je marchai le plus vite possible le long du couloir, avant de me mettre à courir. Où j'allais, je n'en savais rien, mais j'y allais. Et vite.

Les sanglots montaient doucement mais sûrement dans ma poitrine, et je sentais les larmes commencer à me picoter les yeux.

J'oubliai toute notion du temps, de l'endroit où j'étais. Je courais à en perdre haleine, et ne pensais plus aux cours, à la discrétion et à tout le reste. Le vent de ma course retentissait à mes oreilles, et mes cheveux formaient un rideau noir dans mon dos.

Mais je ne voyais rien de tout cela, aveuglée que j'étais pas un voile de larmes.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'étais sortie du château que lorsque je sentis le bas de ma robe s'alourdir de rosée. Je continuai néanmoins à courir, les larmes dévalant mes joues, la respiration sifflante.

Et quand je m'arrêtai enfin, quand je regardai autour de moi où j'étais, quand je repris mes esprits... Je reconnus l'endroit.

C'était à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, entre des arbres qui avaient tous changés. Mais je savais où j'étais. Je ne le savais que trop bien.

C'était là que j'étais morte.

* * *

><p>Siouplaît, comme preuve de votre soutien envers nous, pauvres étudiantes surbookées, une petite review ?<br>Ca fait un joli début d'année vous savez ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjouuuur... Pas grand-chose à dire à part que je bosse comme une malade et que Menthe aussi. Au passage on adore toujours autant vos reviews. Sur ce...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Je ne suis pas sûre que les Sombrals se nourrissent de cupcakes, Amélia.<p>

- Cécile, tu embêtes tout le monde avec tes questions existentielles, alors arrête de râler. Je te signale que c'est uniquement pour toi qu'on va leur rendre visite.

- Et puis, les cupcakes d'Amélia sont très bons, renchérit Julia, comme si c'était l'argument ultime.

Nous marchions toutes les trois sur un sentier en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Je n'avais jamais aimé la Forêt. Pour deux raisons : « forêt » et « interdite ». Dans les forêts, il y a plein d'animaux, il fait sombre, on peut se perdre. Et quand une chose est interdite, généralement, il y a une bonne raison surtout chez les sorciers, d'après ce que mon expérience dans ce monde m'avait appris.

Bref, j'étais très angoissée.

Le but de l'escapade était de rendre visite aux jeunes Sombrals que Hagrid avait reçus d'un éleveur Irlandais. Celui-ci avait invité Cécile à les voir, car il savait qu'elle était très intéressée par des études sur les Créatures Magiques. J'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas venir. Non seulement c'était dans la Forêt Interdite, mais en plus, c'était pour voir des animaux particulièrement dangereux. Cerise sur le gâteau, ils portaient malheur ! Sans compter que j'allais croiser Hagrid. Je n'avais rien contre le garde-chasse, mais… Il était très grand… Et il avait une telle barbe… Je dois avouer qu'il me faisait un peu peur.

Amélia avait été ravie en apprenant qu'on l'autorisait à se promener dans la Forêt et pour justifier sa participation à la visite des Sombrals de Cécile, elle s'était précipitée dans la petite cuisine derrière la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle pour cuisiner des cupcakes, sa spécialité. Elle tenait absolument à en offrir aux chevaux funestes. Cécile n'avait rien dit. Julia s'était contentée de me demander si j'avais l'intention de venir, et, mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir rester seule dans le château pendant l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais accepté.

Je le regrettais amèrement à présent. Si j'avais décliné, je serais en train de prendre un bon repas chaud dans la rassurante Grande Salle, bref, je ne serais pas en train de marcher dans le froid de novembre avec un panier à cupcakes dans les bras.

Nous arrivâmes finalement à la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci était déjà dehors et s'occupait d'un jeune chiot, que j'identifiai immédiatement comme étant le redoutable molosse que deviendrait Crockdur. Je frissonnai.

- Bonjour, bonjour ! Tu es venue avec des amies, Cécile ?

- En effet ! Et je vous amène aussi l'une des nouvelles, Jane McAvoy.

- Ah, Jane, j'ai entendu parler de toi.

Ma gorge se serra d'anxiété. Avait-on découvert ma condition ? Avait-il compris que je venais de 1998 ?

- Ah bon ? répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sûr ! On n'a pas souvent de nouveaux élèves à Poudlard, et encore moins en ces temps troubles.

Une ombre passa brièvement sur son visage, puis il secoua son énorme tête et retrouva le sourire.

- Allons ! Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de temps, après tout, vous avez cours cet après-midi et je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

- Le professeur McGonagall n'apprécie pas les retardataires, m'expliqua Amélia.

Grande nouvelle. Le professeur McGonagall avait toujours été psychorigide en ce qui concernait l'heure à laquelle nous devions arriver en cours. Je m'efforçai cependant de prendre un air naïf, comme si je n'étais pas au courant.

Hagrid enferma Crockdur dans la cabane et revint avec un thermos magique rempli de thé. Il le confia à Amélia, et nous nous mîmes en route. Cécile et Hagrid étaient en tête, Julia juste derrière, et Amélia et moi fermions la marche avec les cupcakes et le thé.

- J'ai tellement hâte, souffla-t-elle, surexcitée.

- Tu as déjà vu des Sombrals, Amélia ?

- Non, jamais. Mais ma grand-mère est décédée il y a deux ans donc maintenant, je devrais y arriver. Je trouve ça tellement fascinant ! Des animaux qu'on ne peut voir que dans de telles conditions ! C'est un peu louche quand on y pense. Et toi, tu peux les voir ?

- Oui, répondis-je, la gorge nouée.

Amélia comprit bien vite son manque de tact.

- Oh, bien sûr, je suis désolée, j'avais oublié, dit-elle à toute allure. Pardon.

- Ce n'est pas grave, marmonnai-je.

Je battis des paupières pour chasser les images des corps qui parsemaient ma maison, le dernier soir de ma vie avant d'arriver ici. Le pire était que je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour en faire le deuil. Allais-je mourir avant de pouvoir revenir en 1998 ? Et si j'y arrivais, y avait-il un moyen de les sauver des Mangemorts ?

- Tu peux me tenir ça une seconde, Jane ?

Amélia me tendit le thermos et je le plaçai dans le panier à cupcakes. Pendant ce temps, elle sortit sa cape d'hiver de son sac et l'enfila. Je réalisai que les autres étaient loin devant. Heureusement qu'Amélia était avec moi, parce que seule dans la forêt, mon cœur aurait lâché.

- J'essayais d'ignorer le fait que l'hiver approche, mais là, j'ai vraiment trop froid… Je déteste l'Ecosse, grogna-t-elle. Tiens, tu peux me rendre le – OH LA VACHE !

Je sursautai à ce cri, et elle partit en courant droit devant nous.

- Jane, viens, j'ai vu un Sombral ! Ils sont juste là ! cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Ses cris excités furent bientôt étouffés par la forêt.

J'étais seule.

Dans la forêt interdite.

- , fis-je.

Ce qui augmenta conséquemment la fréquence de mes pulsations cardiaques.

Seule dans la forêt interdite. Je ne pouvais pas rêver pire. Il y avait des araignées géantes ici, et des centaures, et des loups-garous, j'allais mourir en moins de deux minutes ! C'était trop bête ! Affolée, je suivis le chemin qu'Amélia venait d'emprunter. Mais au bout de quelques pas, il n'y avait plus de chemin… Rien que des buissons morts et des arbres aux longues branches dégarnies et acérées. Je tournai sur moi-même : tout se ressemblait. Je gémis : j'étais perdue.

J'entendis un bruit et je retins mon souffle, essayant de devenir la plus silencieuse possible. Il y avait quelqu'un. Qui ? Un Mangemort ? Un monstre ? Tendue à l'extrême, j'attendis que le bruit se manifeste à nouveau.

Un sanglot retentit.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, par compassion. Je détestais entendre les gens pleurer. Les larmes me faisaient perdre toute méfiance vis-à-vis des autres. Et si c'était un piège ?

Il y eut un nouveau sanglot, et je me sentis fondre. Quelle que soit cette personne, elle ne méritait sans doute pas de pleurer. Et si elle s'était perdue dans la forêt ? Je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider et la soutenir… Et puis, à deux, peut-être que nous retrouverions notre chemin ? En tout cas, je ne serais plus seule.

Priant pour que cette personne ne soit pas une ennemie, je suivis le son des sanglots jusqu'à une clairière. Au centre se trouvait Honor Lannister, la nouvelle à Serpentard. Je me sentis d'autant plus remplie de compassion que je savais que sa famille devait lui manquer, et caetera, comme à toute personne débarquant fraîchement à Poudlard.

Je fis trois pas vers elle, et elle me remarqua. Elle leva brusquement la tête et mon premier réflexe fut de soulever le panier devant mon visage en guise de bouclier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? siffla-t-elle.

Son visage était ravagé de larmes, et elle avait l'air à la fois déprimée et humiliée. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas être vue en position de faiblesse : après tout, elle venait de Serpentard, elle avait sa propre fierté…

Elle se leva lentement, débarrassa sa cape des brins d'herbe qui s'y étaient collé d'un geste vif de la main, puis s'approcha de moi. Elle me toisa avec le regard le plus dédaigneux que j'avais jamais vu.

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle. Réponds.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que son regard tomba sur le panier rempli de cupcakes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- C'est… pour moi ? souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner et de fondre en larmes.

J'étais désarçonnée. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à qui que ce soit d'aussi émotif. Je n'avais pas le temps de me remettre de son comportement hautain qu'elle se trouvait à nouveau en train de pleurer.

Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser que les cupcakes lui étaient destinés ?

La voir aussi triste me fit mal au cœur, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je lui aurais bien donné un cupcake, mais sa fierté risquait fort de lui faire détester ce geste de charité… Je n'eus pas de choix à faire, car elle cessa brusquement de sangloter et fis volte-face. De surprise, je lâchai le panier par terre. Elle me lança un regard menaçant qui me fit reculer de quelques pas, puis elle plongea sur le panier, en sortis une pâtisserie et l'engouffra rapidement dans sa bouche avec un air de défi.

Je clignai des yeux. Ca ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un comportement de Serpentard hautain. On aurait dit une petite fille accro au glucose.

Elle se servit un nouveau cupcake et elle le mangea tout aussi vite. Puis elle récupéra le Thermos dans le panier, se servit une tasse de thé et la but en une gorgée.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir raconter à Amélia ? « Je suis tombée sur une Serpentard dans la forêt et elle a mangé toute la nourriture des Sombrals. Je te jure que ça s'est passé comme ça ! »

- Ca va mieux ? demandai-je enfin, alors que ses larmes s'étaient taries.

Elle regardait depuis un moment dans le vide. Lorsque je repris la parole, elle sursauta légèrement, reboucha le Thermos et le rangea dans le panier qu'elle posa par terre. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix étonnamment contrôlée :

- En effet.

- C'est ta vie d'avant Poudlard qui te manque ?

Elle me fixa un court instant, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Elle finit par hocher lentement la tête.

- Je sais de quoi tu parles, dis-je. Je vis la même chose.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire amer. J'étais à peu près sûre que nous ne vivions pas du tout la même chose, mais si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se sentirait certainement mieux. De façon assez surprenante, un petit air narquois fleurit sur son visage.

- Ca, j'en doute, répliqua-t-elle, sa fierté de Serpentard de retour.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Je finis par lever à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Honor ouvrait et fermait la bouche, hésitante. Un pli irrité barrait son front. Que voulait-elle me dire ?

Quand je compris, je faillis éclater de rire. Elle rougit de colère.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna-t-elle.

- Ca ne va pas t'écorcher la bouche, répondis-je.

Elle rougit davantage.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ce mot que tu as envie de me dire.

Elle soupira fortement, ferma les yeux, tenta de se calmer, puis, toujours aussi en colère, elle s'écria :

- Merci, voilà, t'es contente ? Je n'en reviens pas de devoir dire _ça_ à une Poufsouffle comme _toi_ !

Elle espérait que cela me blesserait, mais il n'en était rien. Elle siffla de rage, tourna les talons et partit à grands pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amélia, Cécile, Julia et Hagrid me retrouvèrent.

- On t'avait perdue ! s'écria Amélia.

- _Tu_ l'as perdue, rétorqua Cécile. On ne peut rien te confier, Amélia !

- Tu étais là depuis tout ce temps ? demanda Julia sur un ton très calme.

- Oui… J'étais perdue… J'ai failli avoir peur.

Elle pensait que je plaisantais.

- C'est idiot, nous sommes à la lisière de la forêt, me signala Hagrid. Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter !

- Ah bon ? dis-je d'une petite voix. Je croyais qu'on était au cœur de la forêt…

Tous éclatèrent de rire et je me sentis particulièrement stupide.

OoOoO

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de retourner à la Forêt ?

- Oui Amélia, répondis-je. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, que je n'aie pas vu les Sombrals.

- Mais tu en es vraiment sûre ? Parce qu'on peut te raccompagner, tu sais, en tout cas, moi, je peux te raccompagner. Ca ne me dérange pas.

- Dis plutôt que ça t'arrange, soupira Cécile.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? grogna Amélia, qui rougit tout de même.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de demander à Cécile le sens de sa question, le cours de métamorphose débuta. L'exercice du jour était la transformation d'une table en cochon. Tout le monde était ravi, car le professeur McGonagall lançait traditionnellement ce sort au début de la première année pour motiver les jeunes sorciers cela rappelait de bons souvenirs. A tout le monde… sauf à moi. Je savais que cette métamorphose était l'une des plus difficiles à exécuter. Je n'eus même pas à faire semblant d'avoir du mal à lancer le sortilège.

- Ce n'est pas si compliqué, Miss McAvoy, me dit sévèrement le professeur en passant à côté de moi. Il faut que votre prononciation soit claire et limpide et ne laisse planer aucun doute sur la nature de votre sort…

- …que mes gestes soient vifs, précis et naturels, et que les mouvements de ma baguette soient le prolongement de ceux de mon corps, complétai-je. Je vais essayer, professeur.

Ce qui était loin d'être facile avec une baguette qui n'était même pas mienne. Mais le fait de m'être remémoré cette phrase me redonna du cœur à l'ouvrage, et il suffit d'un éclair bleu provenant de ma baguette pour transformer la table en cochon. Satisfaite, je me tournai vers le professeur McGonagall pour lui offrir mon plus beau sourire. Mais elle ne souriait pas du tout. Elle avait l'air… choquée. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre.

« Il faut que votre prononciation soit claire et limpide et ne laisse planer aucun doute sur la nature de votre sort, que vos gestes soient vifs, précis et naturels, et que les mouvements de votre baguette soient le prolongement de ceux de votre corps ». C'était la petite phrase que McGonagall répétait sans cesse aux oreilles des élèves comme moi qui avaient du mal avec sa matière. A force, je la connaissais par cœur, et il était tout à fait normal que je sois capable de compléter sa phrase.

Mais il n'était pas normal du tout, en revanche, qu'une élève arrivée deux jours auparavant puisse réciter cette phrase sans faire d'erreur, voire même qu'elle la connaisse sur le bout des doigts.

- Miss McAvoy… Où avez-vous appris cette phrase ?

Le silence dans la salle était complet. Les murmures au fond de la pièce se taisaient petit à petit alors que la nouvelle se propageait. La Canadienne connaissait la phrase de McGonagall. Comment était-ce possible ?

- A Poudlard, répondis-je d'une vois tremblante.

- Qui vous l'a apprise ?

Je faillis répondre que c'était elle, mais je mordis ma langue à temps. Je baissai la tête vers mon cochon, qui me renvoya un regard plein de tendresse. Je le retransformai à nouveau en table.

- Répondez, m'ordonna-t-elle sévèrement.

Je levai les yeux et croisai le regard du professeur Lockhart… euh, de Gil, derrière la prof de métamorphose.

- C'est Gil, répondis-je sans réfléchir.

Elle fit volte-face et se dirigea à grands pas vers lui. Il avait l'air surpris et terrorisé à la fois.

- Mr Lockhart ! Cela vous amuse de vous moquer de vos professeurs dans leur dos ?

- Mais, mais, mais…

- Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle !

Amélia me fit une accolade discrète et me murmura à l'oreille « Jane, t'es géniale ».

OoOoO

- C'est vraiment Gil qui t'a parlé de la phrase de McGo ? me demanda Cécile à la fin du cours.

- Je ne sais plus… Quelqu'un m'en a parlé, mais je ne sais pas qui, mentis-je.

- Et donc, dans le doute, tu as accusé Gil. Excellent choix, me lança Amélia avec un immense sourire. Ca va lui faire les pieds, à ce crétin.

- Il va penser que tu corromps Jane, signala Julia de sa voix rêveuse. Tu ne risques pas de détendre tes relations avec lui, Amélia.

- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

- On en reparle après ton entraînement de Quidditch avec lui, rigola Cécile.

- Tiens donc, quand on parle du loup…

Amélia se para de son regard le plus moqueur et croisa les bras pour accueillir Gilderoy Lockhart. Celui-ci marchait droit vers moi. Je regardai à droite et à gauche, à la recherche d'une cachette mais malheureusement pour moi, Amélia et Cécile m'encadraient. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je me mis à trembler qu'allait-il me dire, qu'allait-il me faire ? Mais surtout, qu'allais-je répondre quand il me traiterait de menteuse ? Allais-je trouver un mensonge convaincant ?

- McAvoy, je peux te parler ? me lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait posé.

- Oh là là, tu es effrayant, Lockhart, se moqua Amélia.

C'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser.

- C'est pas à toi que je parle, Bones. Jane, pourquoi m'as-tu dénoncé ?

- Je… euh…

Mon visage chauffait. Je ne trouvais rien à dire. Ca y était, j'étais démasquée, j'étais fichue, les diables allaient me retrouver et j'allais mourir !

- Quand je t'ai dit la petite phrase de McGonagall, je ne pensais pas que tu la retiendrais et que tu la lui balancerais à la figure ! Tu sais que tu es à Poufsouffle ? On est sensé s'entraider dans cette maison, pas se dénoncer les uns les autres !

Il avait l'air sérieux.

Je clignai des yeux, déboussolée. J'avais visé dans le mille sans m'en rendre compte. Lockhart, dans son babillage incessant, m'avait parlé de cette phrase... Quelle chance inouïe ! J'étais sauvée ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Et ça te fait rire ? s'écria-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.

Amélia explosa de rire.

- Tais-toi ! cria Gil. Tu rigoleras moins sur le terrain de Quidditch !

- On parie, tête d'œuf ? répliqua Amélia en dégainant sa baguette.

- C'est le moment où on file, me signala Cécile. Julia, on s'arrache.

- Bonne idée, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elles se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent à grands pas. Je décidai de les suivre en voyant que Gil avait également sorti sa baguette de sa poche. Je n'aimais pas du tout les combats. J'en gardais un très, très mauvais souvenir…

- McAvoy, ne me dis pas que tu t'en vas !

Je tournai la tête vers Harry… euh, James Potter. Sa ressemblance avec son fils me troubla comme la première fois. Il était suivi de près par Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Mon soulagement d'il y a quelques secondes se mua brusquement en terreur. Je détestais être en leur compagnie à cause de ce qui leur était arrivé… ou plutôt, de ce qui allait leur arriver. Lupin, le loup-garou, m'adressa un sourire poli en guise de bonjour. Je me sentis trembler, alors que la tension augmentait entre les deux Poufsouffles près de moi : un cercle d'élèves s'était formé autour d'eux et Amélia se faisait un malin plaisir à lancer ses piques de méchanceté à son capitaine de Quidditch.

- Ces Canadiens ! s'exclama Black. Faut tout leur apprendre ! C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant, ce n'est pas le moment de s'en aller.

Lupin arrêta de sourire quand il comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui rendre cette civilité. Pour autant, il ne cessa pas de me fixer avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à percer mon secret. J'avais l'horrible impression qu'il risquait d'y arriver rien qu'en m'observant. Je détournai les yeux.

- Laisse tomber, c'est une Poufsouffle, rigola Pettigrow. Ce sont des trouillards et des lâches.

- Ca suffit, Queudver, gronda Lupin me lâchant enfin du regard. Lockhart, Bones, arrêtez immédiatement !

Bones avait le bras en l'air et s'apprêtait à lancer un sort. Elle s'arrêta au milieu de son geste et tourna la tête vers le préfet.

- Il y a un problème, Lupin ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Oui, il y a un problème, Bones. Le problème, c'est que tu attaques tout ce qui bouge dans les couloirs de l'école, ces temps-ci. Ai-je vraiment besoin de te rappeler que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te faire des ennemis ?

Amélia baissa lentement son bras elle avait l'air très irritée mais ne dit rien. Lockhart regardait son adversaire avec suffisance, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait persuadée de ne pas se battre. Décidément, entre cette époque et celle où il était professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, il avait bien peu changé.

- Et toi, Lockhart, fais un effort, ajouta Lupin en se tournant vers lui. Tu es préfet aussi et tu n'as pas à attendre comme une demoiselle en détresse qu'un autre te sauve lorsque tu te fais attaquer. Fais preuve d'un peu d'autorité, bon sang !

Le cercle d'élèves éclata de rire et Gil devint tout rouge. Amélia, elle, ne riait pas du tout. Elle était devenue toute rouge aussi, de honte mais également de colère. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers moi. Je reculai de quelques pas, effrayée, avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas de motif d'être énervée contre moi.

- Viens Jane, on s'arrache, marmonna-t-elle en passant à côté de moi et en lançant un regard furieux à Lupin.

Je la suivis sans un mot et en évitant soigneusement de croiser les yeux de Lupin.

* * *

><p>C'était le dernier chapitre en stock... Le prochain devrait malheureusement mettre du temps à arriver. Une fois de plus les études prennent le pas sur notre plaisir qu'est l'écriture, mais croyez-nous, nous sommes les plus embêtées dans cette affaire. Cela dit ça aide quand vous reviewez pour nous donner votre avis :) Merci à tous de votre lecture et de votre fidélité, et à bientôt j'espère !<p> 


End file.
